


The Feint

by Lumafreak



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dark!Peeta, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumafreak/pseuds/Lumafreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пит Мелларк в одиночку стал победителем Голодных игр в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Шесть лет спустя он становится ментором Китнисс Эвердин, и они оба внезапно обнаруживают, что есть несколько игр, в которые они могли бы сыграть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Feint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654496) by [atetheredmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind). 



Питу Мелларку было лишь пятнадцать, когда он стал победителем шестьдесят восьмых Голодных игр. Его победу по большей части считали случайностью. Он выглядел слишком мягким, чтобы выиграть. В конце концов, каковы были шансы сына пекаря из одного из беднейших дистриктов против профи?

Но Пит лишь выглядел таким кротким и слабым; уже в раннем возрасте он осознал, что в нем было что-то не так. Что-то, что заставляло остальных чувствовать себя рядом с ним в крайней степени некомфортно. Даже его мать злилась на него на порядок чаще чем на братьев. Так что ради собственной безопасности он очень быстро выучил, каким его хотят видеть, и спрятал себя настоящего за фальшивыми улыбками и вынужденной деликатностью. Этот Пит нравился окружающим куда больше, и именно таким его и увидели впервые в Капитолии.

Он и близко не был таким сострадательным и отзывчивым, как предстал на интервью у Цезаря Фликермана, но его огромные, загнанные словно у лани глаза, в которых плескался страх и нежелание смерти, мгновенно позволили ему завоевать симпатии толпы.

Тем не менее даже Пит не питал каких-либо иллюзий, что ему удастся выиграть. Он с самого начала примкнул к профи, по большей части для того, чтобы избежать голодной смерти. У него оказалось немало спонсоров, привлеченных его внешностью и обаянием, так что профи предпочли придержать его живым; ни у кого не возникало сомнений, что Пита несложно убрать с пути, когда настанет время сражаться со временными союзниками, несмотря на то, что Мелларк не выглядел хрупким и хилым.

Никто и подумать не мог, что он так ловко управляется с ножом.

Несмотря на то, что он был сыном пекаря, у Пита было немало практики связанной с убоем свиней. Его семья постоянно содержала пару за пекарней, чтобы раз в год резать их и обменивать мясо на различные необходимые им вещи. Братья Пита всячески пытались избежать участия в забое скота, а он сам, казалось, был совсем не против взять эту обязанность на себя. Он также был достаточно силен, чтобы справляться с этим самостоятельно, несмотря на свой юный возраст.

На свинье Пит изучил, как эффективно и быстро найти и проколоть сонную артерию и яремную вену, чтобы затем слить кровь из тела. На Голодных играх он узнал, что в случае с человеком там было не слишком много отличий.

Так что после того как его соперник из четвертого дистрикта истек кровью перед Рогом изобилия, Пита объявили победителем. В Капитолии его встретили как героя; в родном двенадцатом дистрикте его избегали как монстра. Даже собственная семья не могла расслабиться рядом с ним, хоть у них и не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы взять его деньги.

Его ментор Хеймитч Эберенетти стал небольшим утешением для Пита сразу после победы. Во всяком случае они иногда сталкивались вместе в деревне Победителей и даже порой умудрялись завести разговор, если Хеймитч снова не уходил в запой.

Пит был одинок.

Его мучили кошмары, в которых он как наяву чувствовал теплую липкую кровь на своих пальцах и затихающий пульс под своей ладонью. Он чувствовал себя потерянным в этом тумане воспоминаний и страхов, так что в итоге Пит замкнулся в себе.

Но потом его одиночество было нарушено. Это были девушки. Некоторых он знал со школы, некоторых видел впервые. И это казалось неважным, потому что внезапно они все вдруг захотели поближе познакомиться с ним. И хотя Пит с удовольствием шел на контакт, который всегда заканчивался сексом и приносил ему временное облегчение вместе с разрядкой, вряд ли хоть одна из них действительно умудрилась узнать его лучше; не у одной из них не было и шанса на это.

И его это устраивало.

Ощущение того, что он победитель, в конечном счете сначала притупилось, а потом и вовсе исчезло на следующих играх, когда оба его трибута погибли. В этот день он понял, почему Хеймитч искал утешение в алкоголе. Это было то же самое, что и заниматься сексом, чтобы отвлечься, но без последующих раздражающих ожиданий в его сторону. Он все равно никогда не смог бы ответить взаимностью.

 

* * *

Но чем больше он пил, тем более невыносимым он становился в общении, так что все меньше девушек жаждало заполучить его внимание. В конце концов, он снова остался один. И некоторое время Пит даже был рад этому, несмотря на то, что ему все еще отчаянно требовалось на что-то отвлекаться, чтобы не сойти с ума и не потеряться окончательно в своих кошмарах. Алкоголь, хоть и приносил временное облегчение, все-таки обладал немаловажным минусом при сравнении с сексом. Ему все еще требовалось физическое удовлетворение, которое не могла дать ему бутылка. В конце концов, ему было только шестнадцать.

Тогда он обратил свое внимание на тех девушек, которые постоянно оббивали порог миротворца Крея с единственной целью заработать своим телом немного денег, прежде чем пригласить одну к себе. Она плакала от облегчения, словно он внезапно решил сделать ей одолжение.

Позже ночью она покидала его дом, рыдая по совершенно другим причинам.

Пит потом не единожды возвращался туда, и, хотя девушки передавали друг другу все, так что некоторые предпочли бы ему Крея, часть из них все равно была слишком отчаявшейся, чтобы отказаться. Пит находил это удобным. Они трахались с ним за деньги, так что не было необходимости пытаться изображать вежливость или скрывать, что ему скучно. Они также делали все, что только приходило ему в голову — в конце концов, у них не было выбора, раз они хотели заработать. Полный контроль с его стороны, вот как это было. Он с удовольствием вымещал свой гнев и боль на них. Иногда они плакали, иногда с трудом сдерживали слезы, но никогда не пытались оказать ему отпор. Иногда после этого его настигало чувство отвращения к самому себе, и тогда уже он сам задыхался в рыданиях, вымаливая прощение. Но чаще он просто концентрировался на ощущении того, как они начинают трепетать, стоит ему чуть сильнее сжать руку на их горле. И это неизменно напоминало ему о том, как умирал трибут четвертого дистрикта.

Питу никогда еще не приходилось так трудно прежде.

 

* * *

Пит впервые увидел ее холодной мартовской ночью. Мелкий дождь был раздражающим, но не настолько, чтобы заставить его увеличить скорость. Он продолжал лениво идти от Котла, алкоголь, который он залил в себя, согревал изнутри, так что Пит не чувствовал холода. Он направлялся к Крею с единственной целью — желая освободиться от скручивающейся внутри энергии, которая, казалось, начала сдавливать его собственные кости и порывалась уничтожить его изнутри. Несмотря на дождь, напротив дверей в дом миротворца Крея выстроились девушки, и в конце этой очереди стояла совсем юная девочка, которую он никогда даже не видел ранее.

На самом деле девочка.

Это заставило его резко остановиться, и он застыл напротив нее, прикрывая глаза от усиливающегося дождя и не обращая внимания не бросаемые на него взгляды со стороны остальных. Наконец, девочка почувствовала на себе его взгляд и подняла голову. Ее серые глаза тревожно распахнулись.

Ей было, должно быть, не больше одиннадцати. Она была изможденной, болезненно худой. Ее лицо словно потеряло все краски, темные круги под глазами отчетливо выделялись на ее смуглой коже, а дождь застывал на потрескавшихся губах. Пит не успел даже подумать, что собирается делать, как его ноги словно против воли привели его ближе к ней. Девочка нервно вскинула руки и поправила одну влажную косичку.

В ее глазах он увидел ужас, с которым ему не приходилось сталкиваться даже на арене.

Пит словно окаменел. Выражение его лица стало непроницаемым, он судорожно копался в карманах, пока не наткнулся на несколько монет. Он тут же бросил их ей под ноги, и девочка дернулась назад, словно он ударил ее, а потом непонимающе уставилась на него.

— Убирайся отсюда, — прошипел он, и она снова дернулась от того, что в его голосе прозвучала ярость. — Бери деньги и вали отсюда. И чтобы я больше никогда тебя здесь не видел. Ты поняла?

Она не двигалась, продолжая молча смотреть на него, и Пит сорвался.

— Ты что тупая? Я сказал, вали отсюда! — закричал он, и, наконец, она отмерла, испугано склонилась и принялась подбирать монеты. Она вся тряслась — от испуга, или от холода, так что деньги постоянно вываливались из рук, и это заняло куда больше времени, чтобы собрать их все. Затем она развернулась и кинулась обратно в Шлак, быстро, несмотря на то, что ее продолжало ощутимо шатать.

Пит смотрел ей вслед. Он не двигался, пока не почувствовал, как его дернули за рукав. Он тут же повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на улыбающуюся ему девушку. Она явно намекала ему, что не прочь пойти с ним, хотя в ее глазах застыла безнадежность.

— Отвали, — прорычал он и ударил ее по руке, чтобы она отпустила его. Пит тут же двинулся прочь, игнорируя крики в его спину. Он возвращался в Деревню Победителей.

Он попытался избавиться от мыслей о ней, но ее образ неизменно возникал перед закрытыми веками, когда он сжимал свой член, пытаясь достигнуть разрядки. Он вспоминал, какой болезненной и буквально уничтоженной она выглядела. Пит не понимал, почему именно она. Он каждый день видел десятки таких, погребенных под отчаянием и смотрящих безжизненно.

Но она была так молода.

Его мысли снова вернулись к ней, и член тут же увеличился в размере. Пит разочарованно и зло простонал, чтобы в следующее мгновение смахнуть рукой все туалетные принадлежности с раковины.

И, хотя это оказалось неприятным и даже болезненным, он снова натянул и застегнул штаны, старательно игнорируя возбуждение.

Ему срочно требовалось выпить.

 

* * *

После этого что-то внезапно поменялось.

Когда пару месяцев спустя он снова увидел эту девушку, она торговалась в Котле. Она была не одна, а вместе с парнем, который был явно на несколько лет старше нее. Когда она повернула голову в сторону Пита, их взгляды встретились. В ее глазах промелькнуло сначала сомнение, потом там вспыхнула искорка узнавания, а затем его сменил стыд, прежде чем на ее лице возникла маска безразличия. Она тут же отвернулась и в дальнейшем избегала зрительного контакта.

Хорошо, как решил он. Он тоже не стремился вспоминать ту ночь.

Но, между тем, он больше никогда не видел ее у дома Крея.

 

* * *

В следующий раз он увидел ее на жатве предшествующей семьдесят четвертыми Голодными играми. И именно тогда он, наконец, узнал, как ее зовут.

Китнисс Эвердин вышла на сцену уверенно, ничем не высказывая своего страха и никак не реагируя на крики своей младшей сестры из толпы. Пит даже не обратил внимания на выбор среди парней, так как не мог отвести от нее взгляда. Он тоже стоял на сцене и беспрепятственно изучал ее: изгиб ее бедер и округлость ягодиц, которые только подчеркивал свободный крой синего платья, что она одела в честь жатвы.

Она повзрослела, конечно; сейчас, как он полагал, ей было шестнадцать или семнадцать. Когда Эффи Тринкетт взяла ее за локоть, чтобы проводить в Дворец Правосудия, взгляд Пита тут же скользнул вниз от шеи на ее грудь. Он тут же представил, как она идеально легла бы в его ладони, и от этой мысли член в его штанах дернулся.

Пит тут же засунул руки в карманы и чуть потянул вперед, чтобы скрыть внезапное стыдное возбуждение. Сейчас было не время для таких мыслей, и Пит был слишком опрометчив с учетом сложившейся ситуации.

Он был заинтригован. На месте хрупкой и беспомощной, окоченевшей от страха, какой он видел ее четыре года назад у дома Крея, девочки внезапно оказалась уверенная в себе девушка. Она не плакала и не тряслась, как все, когда их имена звучали во время жатвы. Она даже отдалено не походила на жертву.

И Пит увидел в ней что-то знакомое. Что-то, что шесть лет назад он мог видеть только в себе. Она собиралась выжить.

Тогда он мысленно улыбнулся. Возможно, в этом году победа должна была принадлежать двенадцатому дистрикту.

 

* * *

Хеймитч снова напился, что было для него не редкостью. Пит же решил сохранить трезвость ума и сохранить ясную голову до самой церемонии открытия, чтобы без проблем наблюдать за Китнисс. Она делала все возможное, чтобы игнорировать его: то обращалась к Хеймитчу, то просто ела, сохраняя молчание и позволяя вести разговор Леви — сыну мясника. Детей торговцев редко вызывали на жатве, так как им не приходилось брать тессеров, но все же это случалось. Очевидно.

Пит лениво потягивал коньяк и то и дело усмехался, неспешно изучая Китнисс.

Новые стилисты двенадцатого дистрикта сотворили чудо. Прежде смотреть было особо не на что, несмотря на его реакцию на женственные изгибы ее тела. Сейчас же, после умелых рук Цинны Китнисс словно сияла. Леви тоже, конечно, но он мало интересовал Пита. Как только Пит подошел к колеснице, Китнисс на этот раз не стала избегать его взгляда, а словно наоборот с вызовом уставилась на него. Он был приятно удивлен, так что улыбнулся ей. И она не дрогнула и даже не смутилась, а лишь сильнее задрала подбородок и забралась внутрь.

Он и Хеймитч наблюдали за появлением двенадцатого дистрикта на параде трибутов. Рядом с ними нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу Эффи и стилисты. Пит, словно загипнотизированный, все это время не отводил взгляда от Китнисс: от пламени и того, какой уверенной она казалась. Когда парад закончился, он, все еще улыбаясь, повернул голову и столкнулся взглядом с Цинной.

— Ты же сделал ей укол, да? — небрежно спросил он, пытаясь ничем не выдать своей явной заинтересованности. Все женщины-трибуты получали этот укол перед играми. Это позволяло изменить цикл так, чтобы менструация внезапно не началась прямо на арене.

Цинна посмотрел на него с опаской, прежде чем ответить:

— Да.

Пит широко улыбнулся и вернул свое внимание трибутам.

 

* * *

Позже они все вместе столпились вокруг обеденного стола — вся команда двенадцатого дистрикта, а безгласые приносили им блюдо за блюдом. Пит практически не участвовал в разговоре, позволяя вести его Эффи, Цинне и Порции. Его взгляд почти не отрывался от Китнисс, даже когда он поднимал бокал, чтобы сделать глоток вина, или подносил ложку ко рту. Она тоже время от времени кидала взгляды в его сторону и, каждый раз, когда он заставал ее на этом, поспешно отворачивалась, тщетно пытаясь скрыть смущение и раздражение. Он даже не улыбнулся при очередном зрительном контакте, зная, что это раздразнит Китнисс еще больше.

— Что? — практически рявкнула она, напугав всех остальных за столом. Пит облизнул губы, смакуя вино, и беспечно пожал плечами.

— Просто пытаюсь определиться, какую стратегию тебе лучше использовать во время игр, — ответил он. Это, казалось, окончательно запутало ее, и Эффи тут же поспешила перевести внимание на себя, вежливо кашлянув.

— Возможно, нам стоит отложить этот разговор до завтра, — предложила она, многозначительно глядя на Пита с вежливой улыбкой, которая, впрочем, не коснулась ее глаз.

Пит равнодушно пожал плечами, молча соглашаясь с ней, но у него возникло при этом ощущение, что Китнисс не готова так просто отложить эту тему. Все произошло именно так, как он и рассчитывал.

— И какой должна быть моя стратегия? — воинственно спросила она, проигнорировав громкий вздох Эффи, которая тут же прижала салфетку к губам. Пит окинул Китнисс делано-безразличным взглядом.

— Ну, ты не очень приятная на самом деле. Вообще-то это даже очевидно. Так что не стоит и рассчитывать на то, что тебе удастся очаровать зрителей. И ты явно не привыкла ухаживать за собой. Некрасивая, если говорить откровенно, — Китнисс краснела все больше с каждым оскорблением в свой адрес, в то время как сам Пит с трудом сдерживал себя от того, чтобы улыбнуться. Эффи, как ни странно, вспыхнула раньше от того, с какой прямотой Мелларк взялся за то, чтобы принизить Китнисс.

— Пит, — воскликнула она, — что с твоими манерами? Я думаю, Китнисс выглядела прелестно на параде трибутов.

И Эффи очаровательно улыбнулась ей, в то время как Китнисс проигнорировала ее слова, продолжая хмуро смотреть на Пита. Тот вздохнул.

— Конечно, с помощью Цинны она сможет выглядеть привлекательно. Но только лишь красивое лицо вряд ли привлечет много спонсоров, — он словно размышлял вслух, сконцентрировавшись взглядом на вине в своем бокале.

Хеймитч наконец вмешался:

— Ну, вообще-то блондинчик прав.

Эффи посмотрела на него, как на предателя, но Хеймитч лишь закатил глаза.

Китнисс тут же ощетинилась:

— Тогда с чего бы это так много привлекательных победителей? На мой взгляд, у всех из них было достаточно спонсоров.

— Они не полагались только лишь на внешность. Скорее они использовали ее, чтобы донести что-то до зрителей. Например, Леви. Он выглядит высоким и крепким. Скорее всего, он достаточно силен, а, если учесть, что он сын мясника, то есть наверняка неплохо владеет ножом, его будут рассматривать, как представляющего угрозу. Он может играть.

Он сделал паузу, давая ей время обдумать свои слова, прежде чем продолжить:

— Итак, что же делать трибутам, которые не могут похвастаться угрожающей внешностью или какими-то другими запоминающимися особенностями? Ну, логично, что они все еще могут использовать свое тело для другого, — он в очередной раз намеренно сделал паузу. — Они могут попытаться соблазнить аудиторию. Секс продается, дорогая, но, боюсь, тебе нечего предложить, — сказал Пит сухо, а щеки Китнисс покраснели от гнева и смущения.

— Как мой ментор ты должен, — стиснув зубы, начала было она, но Пит прервал ее, насмешливо фыркнув.

— Ментор работает с тем, что ему предоставляют. Ты же… посмотри на себя. Как ты можешь кого-то соблазнить, если отчаянно пугаешься собственной сексуальности?

Китнисс практически побагровела; кто-то прочистил горло, а Эффи сердито кашлянула, вновь пытаясь сдержать разговор, но Эвердин явно не была настроена сдаваться.

— Да что ты обо мне знаешь? — воскликнула она. — Ничего!

Пит лишь усмехнулся на это и покачал головой:

— Я знаю достаточно, лишь посмотрев на тебя. Как, полагаешь, ты собираешься убедить людей, что хочешь секса с ними, если сама никогда не трахалась.

Тут же повисла тишина, все были слишком ошарашены, чтобы произнести хоть слово, в то время как Китнисс швырнула столовые приборы на стол.

— Да пошел ты! — выкрикнула она и поспешила убежать в свою комнату.

Когда она скрылась, Хеймитч громко вздохнул.

— Что это было за дерьмо, блондинчик? Твои социальные навыки заставляют меня чувствовать себя чертовым Цезарем Фликерманом. На твоем-то фоне.

Эффи практически дрожала от с трудом сдерживаемого гнева.

— Пит Мелларк, что с тобой не так? — прошипела она. Он лишь издевательски хмыкнул, планируя проигнорировать этот провокационный вопрос. — Она твой трибут. Ты несешь за нее ответственность, пока она здесь. О чем ты только думаешь, говоря ей такое? Это неуместно и ни капельки не полезно!

Пит сердито посмотрел на нее.

— Она находится в Капитолии, и на арене ее в любой момент могут убить. Либо она сама будет вынуждена убивать, Эффи. Я не ее компаньонка для увлекательной экскурсии, как бы ты не расписывала эти поездки. И она заслуживает того, чтобы слышать правду о своих перспективах.

— Ты мог бы быть чуть оптимистичней, — продолжала настаивать она. — Кто захочет спонсировать угрюмого трибута? — она фыркнула и вытерла рот салфеткой в попытке вернуть себе самообладание, а после улыбнулась Леви, который на данный момент выглядел встревоженным:

— Не волнуйся, милый. Мы все будем работать, не покладая рук, чтобы обеспечить вас обоих спонсорами. В конце концов, это даже можно воспринимать как вызов.

Хеймитч издевающееся усмехнулся и отошел от стола, бормоча что-то себе под стол. Остальные снова неловко замолчали, и лишь через пару минут снова попытались завести разговор. Пит просто продолжал смотреть в ту сторону, где исчезла Китнисс.

* * *

Впечатление от парада трибутов не отпускало его до самой ночи, так что Пит включил телевизор как раз тогда, когда должны были снова показать этот момент. Он почти упал в кресло, находящееся в общей гостиной, сжал в ладони бокал с виски и уставился на экран, где как раз шел повтор парада, сопровождаемый восторженными описаниями Цезаря.

Он даже не услышал, как она подошла, пока она не материализовалась прямо перед ним, загораживая телевизор.

Его пульс тут же зачастил, но внешне Пит оставался все так же спокоен, ничем не выдавая своей реакции на ее появление.

Китнисс сердито уставилась на него, но при этом неловко обхватила себя ладонями, собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем сказать:

— Ты не прав.

Он поджал губы, скрывая, как его забавляют ее слова.

— Тебе стоит быть чуть более конкретной, солнышко. Я много в чем ошибаюсь.

Пит знал, что нежность в его голосе лишь усугубит положение; эту покровительственную нотку он в течение нескольких лет тренировал, подражая Хеймитчу. Большинство девушек не реагировало на такой тон, Китнисс же это заставило вспыхнуть. Она явно ненавидела, когда с ней разговаривали подобным образом, а вот Пита такая ее реакция более чем устраивала.

Впрочем, она сдержала порыв, сглотнув.

— Ты ошибаешься. Насчет меня. Я могу быть сексуальной. И я могу сделать так, чтобы зрители захотели меня.

Он поджал губы и окинул ее нарочито медленным взглядом: одна лишь, хоть и длинная — почти до колен — рубашка, обнажающая ноги, и распущенные вьющиеся волосы. Пит задался вопросом, специально ли она появилась перед ним в таком виде, или действительно только выбралась из постели. И, насколько он успел изучить Китнисс, второе было вернее. Непреднамеренно. Она выглядела естественно.

И это было невероятно сексуально.

Облизнув губы, он сознательно перевел взгляд от ее обнаженных ног к лицу, медленно изучая все, что попадалось ему на глаза во время этого "путешествия". Ее румянец становился все ярче с учетом скудного света, излучаемого телевизором.

— Убеди меня, — наконец бросил Пит, продолжая потягивать виски как ни в чем не бывало.

Сомнение промелькнуло в ее глазах, она закусила губу и уставилась на него. Пит знал, что она собирается делать; он отлично знал, зачем она вообще пришла. Как часто он видел этот взгляд у девушек из Шлака, которых он приглашал в свою постель. Это было именно то, чего он ждал. На что он надеялся.

Она опустила взгляд на пол, прежде чем отвести его в сторону. Фактически она внимательно изучила всю обстановку комнаты, когда наконец заправила волосы за ухо и невнятно пробормотала:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? — ее голос еле заметно дрожал, и она поежилась, очевидно, смущенная тем, что ей не удалось скрыть свои эмоции.

Уголки губ Пита дернулись, но он в очередной раз сдержал улыбку. Вместо этого он сухо бросил:

— Раздевайся.

Она ошарашено посмотрела на него и снова бегло осмотрелась, словно чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему оставались одни:

— Я… Что прямо здесь?

Действительно. Последнее, чего он хотел, так это того, чтобы внезапное появление кого-нибудь из безгласых напугало ее. Не тогда, когда он был так близок к тому, чтобы заполучить ее. Со стуком он отставил бокал с виски в сторону и встал. Пит показал ей жестом, чтобы она следовала за ним, и сам пошел вперед, даже не остановившись, чтобы увидеть, подчинилась ли она ему.

Но она послушно шла за ним.

Пит привел ее к себе и, дождавшись пока она окажется внутри, закрыл за ними дверь. Китнисс застыла посреди комнаты, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу и нервно дергая подол рубашки. Пит обошел ее, чтобы приземлиться на кровать, так что она снова оказалась стоящей прямо перед ним. Они встретились взглядами, и Пит выжидательно приподнял бровь:

— Ну, и?

Китнисс опустила руки, и они повисли вдоль тела, пока она нервно не вскинула их, сжала в пальцах край рубашки и снова отпустила, не в силах решиться. Наконец, она стиснула зубы и потянула за край рубашки вверх, неохотно обнажаясь. Пит снова облизал губы. Ее импровизированный неумелый стриптиз не оставил его равнодушным, и чем больше она открывала перед ним, тем больше его охватывало возбуждение: бедра, живот, грудь.

Его взгляд прилип к затвердевшим от прохладного воздуха соскам, и он тут же представил, как прижимается к ним губами, а потом и сжимает зубы на них поочередно. Желание было столь сильным, что, когда рубашка оказалась на полу, Пит поспешно перевел взгляд на лицо Китнисс.

— Все снимай, — только и произнес он.

Китнисс колебалась всего мгновение, прежде чем запустить большие пальцы под ткань и потянуть нижнее белье вниз. После того как она избавилась от последней одежды, Пит несколько удивленно уставился ей между ног. Странно, что команда подготовки ничего не сделала с волосами там, когда все остальное тело Китнисс казалось гладким. Под его взглядом она сильнее сдвинула ноги, пытаясь закрыться. Она отчаянно пыталась не смотреть на него и лишь нервно перекинула часть волос через плечо, очевидно, стараясь прикрыться хоть немного.

Пит подавил вздох.

— Подойди сюда, — приказал он, и она тут же послушно подошла, при это не отводя взгляд от пола. — Если ты действительно надеешься соблазнить меня, тебе стоит смотреть мне в глаза, солнышко.

Когда она вскинула голову, в ее глазах он безошибочно узнал смесь гнева и страха. И Пит был полон решимости избавиться по крайней мере от одного из них.

Устроив ладони на ее бедрах, он притянул ее к себе, разведя колени и заставляя ее встать между его ног. Потом он откинул ее волосы назад, снова обнажая грудь. Он провел пальцами по шее Китнисс, огладил плечо и скользнул ладонями ниже, чтобы обхватить ими ее грудь. Он сжал между пальцами ее соски и принялся чуть оттягивать и сжимать их, наблюдая за выражением ее лица. Китнисс выдохнула и чуть приоткрыла рот, словно ей не хватало воздуха, и прикрыла глаза.

Он улыбнулся и слегка потер ее соски, отчего она задохнулась и вскинула руки, чтобы опереться о его плечи. Пит убрал одну руку и заменил ее ртом. Сжав один сосок губами, он повторил свое действие, чуть потянув за него, а потом коснулся языком. Ее дыхание становилось все более неровным, чем интенсивней он облизывал ее грудь, помогая себе руками. Китнисс потрясенно выдохнула и, вряд ли понимая, что делает, провела одной рукой по его волосам, чтобы запустить пальцы в светлые пряди. Пит нетерпеливо сжал зубы на одном соске, и она не удержала стон.

Тогда он повторил это действие с другим соском. Китнисс вздрогнула и сильнее потянула его за волосы. Оторвавшись от нее, он хрипло спросил:

— Ты влажная?

Китнисс потрясенно распахнула глаза, и Пит насладился тем, как затуманен был ее взгляд от похоти.

— Что? — переспросила она.

Он фыркнул и скользнул ладонью между ее ног, чтобы потрогать ее. Она, словно не веря, что он сделал это, отшатнулась, и Пит поднял руку, чтобы показать ей пальцы.

— Я спросил, чувствуешь ли ты возбуждение? Но вопрос не актуален, потому что я ответил на него самостоятельно.

Китнисс вспыхнула и сделала шаг назад.

Пит чуть подвинулся в сторону, игнорируя ее попытку побега:

— На кровать, — снова приказал он.

Она замялась лишь на мгновение, прежде чем он начал стягивать рубашку. Тогда Китнисс обошла его и неловко забралась на кровать. Пит чуть не рассмеялся вслух, когда она неуклюже завалилась на бок, но потом смех замер у него в горле, когда он увидел, что она неосознанно открыла ему отличный вид на свою задницу и бедра. Ее ноги разъехались в стороны, так что не осталось буквально ничего, что он мог бы упустить. Ему пришлось мотнуть головой, чтобы вспомнить, что он делает, и дернуть рукава рубашки, чтобы высвободить руки.

Она тут же повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как он раздевается. Пит расстегнул ширинку и немного привстал, чтобы стянуть штаны с бедер вместе с трусами. Краем глаза он наблюдал за ее реакцией, за тем, как распахнулись ее глаза, когда она увидела его член.

Тогда он целенаправленно обхватил его ладонью и провел вверх-вниз. Ее лицо побагровело, а во взгляде стала ощутимо угадываться тревога. Это не остановило его. Наоборот, он чуть повернулся, чтобы предоставить ей лучший обзор, и под ее взглядом его член стал еще тверже.

Когда она отвернулась, он покачал головой.

— Я приказываю тебе смотреть на меня, — сказал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, и когда Китнисс снова послушно обратила на него взгляд, развел ноги шире и отпустил руку. Она нервно провела языком по губам, как загипнотизированная уставившись на его член, скользнув взглядом от влажной головки до светлых волос у основания. Пит откинулся назад, а потом перевернулся и встал на колени, подбираясь к ней. Китнисс легла на спину, но снова свела вместе колени. Он раздвинул ее ноги и заставил согнуть их так, что она оказалась абсолютно открыта перед ним. Как бы она не пыталась это скрыть, Пит видел, что Китнисс возбуждена почти также как и он сам. Его рот наполнился слюной, когда он уставился ей между ног, его пальцы подрагивали от почти нестерпимого желания прикоснуться или еще больше шокировать ее, использовав для этого язык, но еще сильнее сейчас он хотел просто жестко трахнуть ее.

Пит снова поднял взгляд на ее лицо — Китнисс на этот раз уставилась в потолок, избегая смотреть на него, и он почти зарычал от досады:

— Сколько раз мне говорить, Китнисс, чтобы ты смотрела на меня?

Ярость в его голосе, очевидно, ошарашила ее, так что она моргнула и недоуменно повернула голову. Их взгляды встретились.

— Хорошая девочка.

— Не смей так говорить со мной, — оскалилась Китнисс, но Пит лишь насмешливо улыбнулся на это.

— Это что часть твоей техники обольщения? Если честно, она оставляет желать лучшего.

Она поджала губы, а Пит уперся ладонями по обе стороны от ее головы и осторожно лег на нее. Ее грудь прижалась к его, а его лицо оказалось практически в нескольких дюймах от ее. А когда его член коснулся при этом движении ее бедра, вызова в ее глазах тут же поуменьшилось. Но она продолжала смотреть на него, не пытаясь отвести или закрыть глаза. Пит снова обхватил член ладонью, планируя помочь себе, чтобы наконец оказаться внутри нее, но она вдруг толкнула его ладонью в плечо, а ее отчаянный взгляд скользнул от его лица к члену.

— Подожди… Что… Что насчет защиты? — все же выдавила она.

Он хмыкнул и покачал головой, возвращаясь на место и уже касаясь головкой члена ее складок.

— Все нормально. Укол, который тебе сделали, предупреждает беременность.

Он одобрительно простонал от того, какой влажной она оказалась, но Китнисс продолжала прижимать ладонь к его плечу, не то чтобы явно препятствуя, но высказывая этим жестом свое несогласие. Пит дернулся чуть вперед, и она вся сжалась. Тогда он отстранился:

— Не делай так. Когда ты так напряжена, ты делаешь только хуже, — он не был уверен, что она слышит его, но Пит и не мог больше ждать. Он попытался снова и на этот раз, столкнувшись с ее сопротивлением, не отпрянул, а лишь покачал головой и упрямо двинул бедрами.

Ее лицо исказилось от боли, а с губ слетел тихий протестующий возглас, когда он наконец вжался в нее, полностью оказавшись внутри.

— Ты привыкнешь, — простонал он, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как она сжалась вокруг его члена — это было практически идеально. Лучше он чувствовал себя только во время оргазма.

Китнисс почти проскулила, Пит не мог и предположить, что она в состоянии издавать такие жалобные звуки, ощутимо передающие ее нервозность и недовольство.

Она задрожала и сжала пальцы на его плечах.

Пит вдруг понял, что ни разу еще не целовал ее, так что он качнулся вперед и поднял голову. Он уставился на ее губы и склонился ниже, а Китнисс даже не попыталась уйти от контакта. Он прижал свои губы к ее, прежде чем воспользоваться языком и заставить ее открыть рот. Она действовала так неуверенно, что он задался вопросом, неужели, она даже никогда не целовалась до этого?

Он попытался сдержать нетерпение, неспешно коснулся ее языка своим, позволяя ей распробовать поцелуй и ожидая реакции. Она, казалось, наконец, расслабилась под ним. Ее дыхание — прерывистое и рваное — смешивалось с его, когда он начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп.

Она послушно открыла рот шире, так как он продолжал целовать ее, и поцелуй этот становился все более страстным, чем быстрее он двигался в ней. В конце концов, напряжение оказалось больше, чем он мог вынести, поэтому Пит чуть приподнялся, продолжая вбиваться в нее, но прервав поцелуй.

— Потрогай себя, — рыкнул он, и Китнисс недоверчиво уставилась на него.

— Я… не… Как? — выдохнула она и закатила глаза от очередного толчка.

— Ты знаешь, как, — прорычал Пит. — Только не говори мне, что ты никогда не мастурбировала. Просто потри свой клитор.

Он убрал одну руку от ее головы и сжал ладонью ее грудь. Она всхлипнула и закрыла глаза. Ее лицо пылало, и ей понадобилось время, чтобы скользнуть ладонью себе между ног. Она застонала и чуть откинула голову назад. Конечно, она не могла не ощущать дискомфорт от его движения внутри нее, но удовольствие, которое она доставляла сама себе, заставляло ее чувствовать себя более раскованно. Пит замер, а потом дернулся вперед, так что Китнисс закричала, а он сам не смог сдержать ухмылки, несмотря на то, что его собственные руки дрожали, а глаза застилал пот.

Ее дыхание становилось все более затрудненным, и уже через пару мгновений он услышал, как она стонет. Судя по всему, Китнисс была близка к тому, чтобы кончить. Она дернулась и яростно задвигала рукой, когда он внезапно скользнул ладонью вниз, сжал пальцы на ее запястье и дернул вверх, прижав руку над ее головой.

Она недоуменно посмотрела на него, и Пит ухмыльнулся, прежде чем возобновить яростные толчки. Она закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать стон.

— Нет, — выдохнула она. — Почему…

Он так и не понял, что именно она хотела спросить, потому что Китнисс всхлипнула и громко застонала, очевидно, слишком слабая, чтобы бороться с ним.

Она дернулась, и Пит сжал ладони на ее бедрах, продолжая размашисто трахать ее. Она выгнулась в его руках, словно пыталась уползти от него, прервать их контакт, но, конечно, он не позволил ей это.

Наконец, оргазм настиг его. Пит задрожал и вжался в нее сильнее, вместо того, чтобы отстраниться. Он еще пару раз дернул бедрами и зажмурился, чувствуя, как мышцы сокращаются, а сперма выплескивается внутри нее. Только после этого он отпустил ее запястья и скатился на бок.

— Можешь пойти помыться, — прохрипел он, расслабленно разваливаясь и убирая со лба влажные волосы.

Китнисс не сразу отреагировала, застыв на кровати, слишком ошеломленная, так что даже задержала дыхание. Но потом его слова дошли до нее, и она ударила его кулаком в плечо.

— Мудак, — громко прошипела она, и слезы застыли в уголках ее глаз, а голос дрогнул. Она снова толкнула его, и Пит чуть не рассмеялся. Он перехватил ее ладони и снова перекатился на нее, вновь прижав ее запястья над ее головой.

— Что? — насмешливо спросил он. Она уставилась на него, не говоря ни слова. Ее лицо пошло пятнами, а глаза казались почти черными. Перехватив оба ее запястья одной рукой, второй он скользнул между их телами и погладил кончиками пальцев у нее между ног. Китнисс затрепетала.

— Этого ты хочешь? — пробормотал он, и она развела ноги и выгнулась, чтобы сделать увеличить контакт. Казалось, она уже забыла, что злилась на него.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, Китнисс.

— Да! — выкрикнула она, когда он скользнул пальцами внутрь нее и начал двигать ими. — Да, я хочу, хочу. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Она почти подвывала, когда он начал еще интенсивней трахать ее пальцами, так что не прошло много времени, прежде чем она кончила, сначала сжавшись до предела, а потом расслабившись.

Пит подождал, пока она придет в себя и посмотрит на него, и только потом снова откатился в сторону.

— Тебе все еще надо помыться. У тебя кровь, — пренебрежительно сообщил он и встал с кровати, чтобы пройти в ванную и также очистить себя от крови и спермы.

* * *

Следующим утром Китнисс избегала его взгляда, явно чувствуя себя смущенной. После того как прошлой ночью он вернулся из ванны, Пит обнаружил, что комната уже пуста. Она ушла, что спасло его от неприятной сцены, потому что Пит никогда не позволял ни одной девушке остаться с ним на ночь.

Но проснуться утром в одиночестве оказалось неожиданно неприятным и тревожным, особенно, когда он вспомнил о событиях прошедшей ночи, вспомнил, какой поначалу зажатой, а потом влажной и отзывчивой она была. Ему пришлось потратить в душе чуть больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, чтобы кончить, снова воскрешая в памяти отдельные моменты их секса.

Питу уже приходилось быть с девственницами и, откровенно говоря, в этом не было ничего особенного или запоминающегося. Обычно его раздражала их неопытность. Китнисс тоже не представляла, что она делает. К тому же, помимо этого, она была вовлечена в процесс куда в меньшей степени, чем все остальные девственницы, по воле случая оказавшиеся в его постели.

И тем не менее, он все еще хотел ее. Даже больше, чем раньше.

Так что он беззастенчиво наблюдал за ней, поедая свой завтрак. Китнисс ерзала, и Пит мог сказать абсолютно точно, что она хотела посмотреть на него, но вместо этого уткнулась в свою тарелку, хоть и бросала тайком взгляды сквозь ресницы. Он самодовольно улыбнулся и отправил кусок яичницы в рот. Хеймитч где-то на заднем фоне бессвязно бормотал что-то о стратегии на ближайшие три дня обучения; Леви внимательно слушал и кивал, а вот Китнисс, казалось, не слишком много внимания уделяла монологу Эберенетти, раз она продолжала отвлекаться на него.

— Когда вы будете там находиться, ничем не выявляйте своих навыков, связанных с владением оружием, луком или ножом, вам понятно?

Это тут же привлекло внимание Пита.

— Что?

Это оказалось какой-то новой стратегией. Эберенетти сердито посмотрел на него.

— Им следует потратить свое время на обучение тому, чего они не знают. А свои таланты они смогут показать во время показа, чтобы никто не знал, чего от них можно ожидать.

Пит был категорически не согласен с этим, так что отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, они должны показать остальным на что способны. Чтобы их заметили. В том числе и соперники.

Хеймитч нахмурился:

— Ты что хочешь нарисовать огромные мишени прямо на спинах наших трибутов?

— Нет, я предлагаю использовать профи! — Пит повысил голос почти до крика. Китнисс и Леви молча наблюдали за ними, попеременно переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Нам не надо, чтобы профи обратили на них внимание, блондинчик, — прорычал Хеймитч.

— Кажется, ты не возражал, когда я был на их месте, — отрезал Пит, и Хемитч прищурился:

— Да, и посмотри, к чему это тебя привело.

Это заставило его замолчать, и Пит уставился на Хемитча в недоумении. Что это значило? Эта стратегия отлично сработала для него. Он выиграл, не так ли? План сработал даже лучше, чем он мог ожидать, если учесть, что он до последнего не был уверен, что сможет выбраться с арены живым.

Может быть, Хемитч имел в виду что-то другое? То, кем Мелларк стал в настоящее время? Внезапно Пит понял, что Эберенетти осуждает его. Осуждает за то, как он повел себя во время своих игр, за то, как он выиграл, осуждает за то, как он отчаянно пытался выжить и как потом боролся со своими демонами, находясь дома. Хеймитч осуждал его также как и все в родном дистрикте.

Горячая ярость пробежала по венам, и Пит сжал в руке стакан с апельсиновым соком и водкой, а потом резко встал, так что стул отлетел в сторону.

— Хорошо, раз уж мы все выяснили, старик, то какого черта я тогда здесь делаю? — он усмехнулся и спешно покинул комнату. Уже у себя он швырнул стакан, так что тот, врезавшись в стену, разлетелся на осколки.

Это немного примирило его с реальностью, но просто разбить стакан было явно недостаточно, так что он начал швырять о стену все, что попадалось ему под руку и что он мог поднять: вазы и лампы, какие-то фарфоровые безделушки — все это разлетелось на части. Когда наконец, тяжело дыша, он рухнул в кресло, в комнате не осталось целых вещей, но и Пит почувствовал себя куда лучше. Через несколько минут он вызвал безгласых, чтобы те принесли ему еще выпить. Девушка, появившаяся в его комнате, опешила, когда увидела в каком состоянии та находилась, но, прежде чем она начала уборку, Пит выхватил бутылку у нее из рук и выпроводил вон.

Ему нравился беспорядок. Он вполне соответствовал тому, что творилось у него внутри.

Пит остался в своей комнате до конца дня. Его присутствие и опыт явно не были нужны, так что не имело никакого значения, решит ли он появиться перед трибутами? Он раскинулся на кровати, рассеянно потягивая коньяк. Он не мог ясно мыслить, так как голова была словно затуманена, и он не ел с обеда, когда закал себе еду прямо в комнату, но, как ни странно, он ни в малейшей степени не чувствовал себя голодным.

Он уже успел несколько затеряться во времени, когда раздался стук в дверь. Единственное, в чем Пит был уверен, так это в том, что было уже поздно. Скорее всего, это был кто-то из безгласых, а он не хотел видеть никого из них, так что решил проигнорировать стук, продолжая лежать.

Дверь, однако, открылась, и он поднял голову с подушки. Это были не безгласые.

Это была Китнисс.

Она чуть замялась на пороге, когда оценила, во что превратилась его комната, но потом заставила себя сделать шаг внутрь и закрыть за собой дверь. Пит насмешливо фыркнул, рассматривая ее. Китнисс была одета точь-в-точь также, как и прошедшей ночью.

— Пришла прикончить меня, солнышко? — спросил он с усмешкой, опуская голову обратно на подушку. Он поднял стакан ко рту и с раздражением заметил, что тот был пуст. Вздохнув, он свесил руку с постели и выпустил его из рук, так что стакан покатился по полу.

— Нет, — тихо ответила Китнисс, и Пит вопросительно уставился не на нее, а в потолок.

— Тогда что ты хочешь?

Она ответила не сразу, понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы она пробормотала в ответ:

— Я хочу тебя.

Пит не был уверен, что он хотел услышать, но явно не это. Он моргнул пару раз, прежде чем медленно расплыться в ухмылке и, чуть приподнявшись на локтях, посмотреть на нее:

— Я у тебя есть. И что дальше? Что ты собираешься делать со мной?

Она высунула язык и нервно провела им по губам. Несмотря на алкоголь Пит почувствовал возбуждение, когда представил, что она могла бы сделать для него с помощью этого языка. Она подошла ближе к кровати и, беспокойно оглянувшись, поспешно стянула с себя рубашку. Взгляд Пита снова задержался на ее груди, и у него вновь появилось желание чуть помучить ее. Но он не собирался облегчать ей участь, сделав все за нее. Не на этот раз.

Китнисс явно смутило его бездействие. Она забралась на кровать и попыталась пристроиться рядом с ним, но Пит схватил ее за руку и покачал головой.

— Нет, сверху, — сказал он и дернул ее, явно намекая, что ей стоит забраться на него.

Ее глаза тревожно распахнулись.

— Но, ты…

— Ты сказала, что хочешь меня, Китнисс. Так возьми то, что хочешь, — сказал он и снова приподнялся, на этот раз, чтобы снять рубашку. После этого он снова лег и выжидающе уставился на нее.

Китнисс застыла в нерешительности, но потом поджала губы и неуверенно коснулась его груди, проведя ладонью по твердым мышцам, касаясь пальцами почти незаметных светлых волосков. Пит устроил ладони на ее бедрах и потянул, заставив ее сесть на него сверху. Он чувствовал тепло ее тела даже через ткань штанов, так что он неспешно огладил ее бока, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи. Она, казалось, не понимала, что ей стоит предпринять дальше, поэтому на пару долгих мгновений зависла, пока Пит продолжал терпеливо оглаживать ее бедра, то и дело поднимаясь ладонями выше к груди. Наконец Китнисс решила что-то и наклонилась вперед, закрыв глаза, чтобы в следующее мгновение прижаться своими губами к его. Пит приоткрыл рот и не сдержал стон, когда она вдруг порывисто засунула язык ему в рот. Она целовала его неумело, но то, что она делала это самостоятельно, с лихвой окупало это. Ее грудь коснулась его груди, так как она фактически распласталась на нем, и Пит почувствовал, что в штанах стало еще более тесно. Тем не менее он не собирался сразу снимать штаны, чтобы не спугнуть ее, так что он огладил ее спину и, просунув руки, между ними, снова сжал ее грудь. Китнисс простонала ему в рот, и Пит резко прервал поцелуй, мотнув головой.

— Сядь, — приказал он.

Она снова замерла на мгновение, но потом поспешно выпрямилась. Пит тут же приподнял голову, неудобно извернулся и прижался губами к одному ее соску, сжав между пальцами другой. Китнисс словно задохнулась, она потрясенно выдохнула и дернулась, но потом вжалась в него еще сильнее. Пит поднял руки и надавил на ее спину, чтобы она не посмела уйти от контакта, а потом попытался вобрать в рот чуть больше, чем только сосок.

Китнисс корчилась и стонала, как от боли, одной рукой упершись в его плечо, а другую запустив ему в волосы и снова дергая за пряди, но не так сильно, словно хотела оторвать его от себя, а скорее поощрительно. Пит скользнул одной рукой по ее колену к внутренней стороне бедра, а потом его пальцы коснулись ее нижнего белья. Он не остановился на этом, скользнул дальше, и вот он уже принялся потирать ее клитор прямо через ткань, со все возрастающим возбуждением отметив, насколько она стала влажной.

Внезапно он оттолкнул ее, и Китнисс непонимающе уставилась на него. Она тяжело дышала, а глаза были затуманены, губы припухли, и она постоянно их облизывала. Пит поспешно расстегнул штаны и окончательно разделся.

— Давай. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты меня оседлала.

Она молча кивнула, и Пит поспешил скинуть свою одежду на пол, а потом резко дернул Китнисс на себя, стянул с нее трусы и даже помог забраться сверху. Он сжал член в ладони, так что его головка касалась ее промежности, но не спешил сделать все остальное. Он ждал, что Китнисс сама это сделает.

Она неуверенно опустилась, так что головка его члена раздвинула складки, и тут же замерла, закусив губу. Пит напрягся, сдерживаясь с трудом от того, чтобы не сжать ладони на ее бедрах и не дернуться резко вперед. Китнисс, как оказалось, тоже не была настроена на длительные размышления, потому что, выдохнув, она опустилась на него полностью и не удержала удивленный, немного страдальческий стон. Пит зашипел сквозь зубы и неосознанно чуть приподнял бедра, пытаясь усилить контакт.

— Будет лучше, если ты начнешь двигаться, — прохрипел он, не отрывая взгляда от ее груди. На самом деле он не имел понятия, будет ли лучше Китнисс, но ему — точно.

Китнисс уперлась руками ему в грудь, не совсем уверенная, как ей надо двигаться — черт возьми, еще вчера она была невинной девственницей, так что трудно было винить ее в этом, — а мозг Пита был лишком затуманен алкоголем, чтобы он мог подсказать ей что-нибудь. Сейчас его устраивало просто лежать и позволить ей взять все в свои руки. Наконец Китнисс неуверенно качнулась и выгнулась. Она приоткрыла рот, жадно захватывая воздух, ее глаза закатились, и она прикрыла их, а движения становились все более интенсивными. Ее грудь при этом соблазнительно качнулась прямо перед его лицом, и Пит снова сжал ее в ладонях. Китнисс протяжно застонала, и ее стон пронесся эхом по всей комнате.

— Блять, как хорошо, — пробормотал Пит и откинул голову назад. Она была влажной и тесной и двигалась со все возрастающей скоростью, и выглядела при этом так возбуждающе, но в то же время алкоголь притуплял реакцию его тела, и Пит знал, что сейчас все равно не так хорошо, как он чувствовал вчера. Тем не менее он наслаждался тем, что наблюдал за ее реакцией и тем, как она двигалась со все возрастающим энтузиазмом.

Она кончила с резким криком, ее мышцы напряглись, и она застыла, но Пит удержал ее, не позволяя соскользнуть с него, и дернул бедрами вверх.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнул он резко. Китнисс, дрожа и задыхаясь, снова начала двигаться, на этот раз направляемая его руками, так что она скользила вверх и вниз на его члене, а не покачивалась взад-вперед. Стоило признать, что Пит с каждым мгновением чувствовал себя все лучше, но еще через пару минут он понял, что разрядки ему не достигнуть. Он все еще оставался слишком пьян для этого. Но он не останавливал ее еще около десяти минут в отчаянной надежде, что все-таки сможет кончить. Напряжение становилось все сильнее, а потом на лице Китнисс появилось болезненное выражение и, как понял Пит, это было от того, что возбуждение уже отпускало ее, так что он остановил ее.

— Все, хватит. Я все равно не кончу, — наконец признал он почти с отвращением к самому себе.

— О, — лишь выдохнула Китнисс и соскользнув с него, недоуменно уставилась на его член. — Я сделала что-то не так?

Пит покачал головой и невесело рассмеялся.

— Нет, Китнисс. Просто я слишком пьян.

Он прижал ладонь к лицу, устало вздохнув. Ему срочно требовалось поспать.

Простынь прошуршала, так как Китнисс поджала под себя ноги, очевидно, не зная, что ей тогда делать.

— Хорошо, — сказала она и полувопросительно произнесла:

— Тогда я, наверное, пойду.

— Просто ложись спать солнышко, — Пит широко зевнул, даже не потрудившись одеться или прикрыть себя. — Мы попробуем еще раз позже.

 

* * *

Пит был немного удивлен, когда обнаружил Китнисс в своей постели на следующее утро. Он не помнил, что разрешил ей остаться, засыпая. По идее он должен был почувствовать обычное раздражение по этому поводу, но ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять кто это, стряхивая туман сна и похмелья. Китнисс, должно быть, не сразу решила остаться, потому что на ней снова была ее ночная рубашка и — это заставило его усмехнуться, — она натянула трусы и на него, очевидно, смущаясь его наготы.

Китнисс не шевелилась, свернувшись калачиком на другой стороне кровати. Она дышала тихо и равномерно, и Пит, переведя взгляд на потолок, провел ладонью по лицу, словно этот нехитрый жест должен был помочь ему прийти в себя, а потом встал и стянул трусы, прежде чем отправиться в ванную.

В душе он позволил себе расслабиться, горячая вода благотворно влияла на его утомленные мышцы, так что Питу было сложно понять, сколько времени он провел там, но, когда он вернулся в комнату, та снова была пуста. Китнисс вновь ускользнула. Пит нахмурился, пытаясь расчесать пальцами влажные волосы и задумчиво глядя на кровать.

Он, должно быть, провел в душе действительно немало времени, потому что, когда он наконец появился в столовой, все уже расселись за столом, включая Хеймитча. Китнисс порывисто кивнула ему, очевидно, продолжая смущаться его в присутствии других людей. Пит заприметил свободное место рядом с ней и улыбнулся, восприняв это как приглашение.

— Доброе утро, — весло возвестил он. Остальные лишь смерили его взглядами, припоминая его поведение накануне, но Эффи и стилисты при этом оставались безукоризненно вежливыми.

— Доброе утро, — еле слышно пробормотала Китнисс в свой стакан с апельсиновым соком. Пит заметил, что скулы ее еле заметно порозовели, и его улыбка тут же стала шире. Она и не подозревала, как сексуальна была в своем смущении. Но при этом она была таинственна и загадочна, как подумал он, вспоминая ее появление в своей комнате ночью и то, как смело она заявила, чего хочет.

Он тут же почувствовал слабый отголосок возбуждения и поспешил положить себе еду на тарелку, чтобы отвлечься.

Но теперь все, о чем он мог думать, когда она находилась так близко, так это о том, как она извивалась на нем, как были напряжены ее мышцы, как она закусывала губу и поначалу сдерживала стоны. Блять. На него опять накатило душное возбуждение, и Пит уже в который раз пожалел, что так напился вчера, что не смог кончить.

Он чуть скосил глаза в сторону, что посмотреть на нее и тут же заметил, как Китнисс была напряжена от его непосредственной близости. Она даже ела без энтузиазма и вряд ли чувствовала вкус. Пит тут же задался вопросом, не вспоминает ли и она события вчерашней ночи. То, как под его взглядом она судорожно сжала ноги, явственно сказало, что, скорее всего, так оно и было. Пит усмехнулся.

— Как прошла тренировка вчера? — наконец нарушил тишину Хеймитч, закусывая хрустящим беконом.

Леви тут же принялся пересказывать события предыдущего дня в учебном центре, но Китнисс, казалось, не могла сконцентрироваться на разговоре, словно одновременно находилась в двух местах разом. И Пит догадывался, мысли о чем ей мешают. Незаметно он опустил руку под стол и нащупал ее колено. Китнисс подскочила, когда его ладонь скользнула по ее бедру, но, пытаясь скрыть свою реакцию, она кашлянула и схватила стакан соком, чтобы спрятать за ним моментально покрасневшее лицо. Пит же казался безучастным. Он внимательно вслушивался в рассказ Леви, а свободной рукой потянулся за ломтиком дыни, второй одновременно скользнув ей между ног.

Китнисс схватила его за запястье, пытаясь остановить, и Пит явственно услышал, как судорожно она задержала дыхание. Продолжая медленно есть дыню, он средним пальцем надавил ей между ног и немного потер, так что тонкая ткань леггинсов вряд ли спасла ее от прикосновения. Она резко вздохнула и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, когда он повторил это движение интенсивней, нажимая еще чуть сильнее. После, казалось, напряженного размышления, она отпустила его руку и позволила делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Вместо это Китнисс поспешно схватила круассан с тарелки и почти полностью засунула его в рот, чтобы заглушить рвущийся из горла стон и скрыть свое потяжелевшее дыхание. Пит облизал кусочек дыни от сока и впился в него зубами. Он начал медленно жевать, так же медленно продолжая потирать ее между ног. Он знал, что Китнисс изо всех сил старалась подавить любые подозрительные для остальных звуки. Она с такой силой сжала круассан, что тот начал крошиться, а костяшки ее пальцев побелели. Засунув весь кусок дыни себе в рот, Пит принялся обсасывать его вместе с кожурой, внимательно наблюдая за остальными присутствующими за столом. Казалось, никто не заметил странности в поведении Китнисс или того, что его рука была скрыта под столом. Они продолжали обсуждать остальных игроков и то, на чем обязательно следовало заострить внимание во время обучения. Но, даже если бы кто-то что-то заметил, Пита это мало волновало. Он весь сконцентрировался на том, как жарко стало у нее между бедер, что чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду. Китнисс продолжала кусать круассан, но, казалось, она забывала жевать, да и глотать его, так что ее щеки постепенно надулись, а сдавленные звуки становилось все труднее сдержать и, хотя она делала усилие, ее глаза то и дело закатывались. Наконец сдавшись она просто уткнулась лбом в стол, так что волосы закрыли ее пылающее лицо.

Он не двигал рукой быстрее, но еще больше усилил нажатие, так что ей не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. Круассан в ее руке раскрошился, и она прижала кулак ко рту. Китнисс всхлипнула, слишком громко, так что привлекла взгляды в их сторону. Пит тут же остановился и тоже якобы недоуменно посмотрел на нее. Вскоре все вернулись к своему разговору, только Хеймитч продолжал пристально смотреть на них обоих, пока не уставился прямо на него. Пит вопросительно приподнял бровь и взял другой кусок дыни, а затем перевел взгляд на Китнисс, которая продолжала прижимать раскрошенный круассан к своим губам.

— Очень вкусные круассаны, не так ли? — небрежно поинтересовался он, мысленно посмеиваясь, когда она с трудом кивнула.

Когда трибутов отпустили, чтобы узнать расписание будущих тренировок, Китнисс практически выбежала из столовой, напоследок бросив на Пита угрожающий взгляд. Тот только усмехнулся и спокойно закончил свой завтрак.

В этот же день он вместе с Хеймитчем должен был встретиться с парой влиятельных людей Капитолия с целью привлечь их как спонсоров для своих трибутов.

Едва они успели войти в лифт, Эберенетти резко уставился на него. Пит с любопытством посмотрел на него в ответ:

— Что?

— Чтобы ты ни делал с этой девушкой, ты должен прекратить это, — заявил он.

Пит часто заморгал, стараясь не улыбаться.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, — невинно сказал он, но Хеймитч прервал его одним своим взглядом.

— Она слишком молода, блондинчик.

Пит пожал плечами, прислонившись к стеклянной стене лифта.

— Не так сильно, как ты думаешь, — ответил он загадочно, наконец позволяя улыбке появиться на его губах, но Хеймитч, не разделив его веселья, покачал головой.

— Она твой трибут. И я говорю тебе, что ты делаешь ошибку. Ты же не хочешь слишком привязаться к ней, — предупредил он, даже не потрудившись придать фразе форму вопроса. — Я уже был в такой ситуации.

Пит сердито посмотрел на него и оттолкнулся от стены.

— И, конечно же, ты знаешь все, да? — практически прорычал он и первым вышел из лифта, когда двери открылись на первом этаже.

Он абсолютно точно не привязывался к ней. Ему просто нравилось ее трахать. И, как Пит знал, подобного рода отношения были не редкостью, например, как-то один из менторов Первого дистрикта хвастался, что трахается со своим трибутом.

Вообще-то, на его взгляд, он сделал Китнисс одолжение. Она вполне может умереть в течение недели, а он напоследок дал ей узнать, что такое физическое удовольствие. Не так ли?


	2. Chapter 2

Пит был расстроен. Он и Хеймитч провели весь день, пытаясь обеспечить своих трибутов спонсорами, что само по себе было довольно кропотливой работой, включающей в себя поддержание дружеских сплетен и флирт, как с мужчинами, так и женщинами Капитолия, которые абсолютно не были в его вкусе. Вообще-то большую часть времени он мечтал о том, чтобы двинуть кого-нибудь из них прямо в отштукатуренное лицо. При этом, конечно, сохраняя вежливую улыбку, как настаивала Эффи.

И все-таки Пит был достаточно внимателен, чтобы заметить, что куда большую часть времени Хеймитч провел за разговорами о Леви. Вообще-то само по себе это не было чем-то необычным, потому что каждый год они сосредотачивались на ком-то одном из своих трибутов. В конце концов, лишь один мог выиграть, так что они негласно выбирали того, у кого было больше шансов на победу.

Но Пит был удивлен, что Хеймитч, очевидно, выбрал Леви, а не Китнисс.

В конце концов, та была охотником. Она знала, как держать оружие в руках, более того, оружие дальнего поражения, что должно было уберечь ее от непосредственной опасности, если она будет избегать ближнего боя. Китнисс была миниатюрной и весила, должно быть, не больше мешка муки, в чем он не был уверен, но, что он знал абсолютно точно, так это то, что она была гибкой и находилась в хорошей форме. Она не была хрупкой или слабой, как большинство их последних трибутов.

Леви же был силен, и у него были неплохие шансы при ближнем бое, тем более если учесть его неплохие навыки при обращении с ножом. В этом году впервые на протяжении длительного времени у Двенадцатого дистрикта, наконец, был шанс на победу.

Тем не менее, несмотря на блестящие возможности Леви, Китнисс, как знал Пит, все равно была впереди. У нее, как он был уверен, были реальные шансы, чтобы обойти всех.

Однако они уменьшались прямо на глазах, если Хеймитч планировал направить все силы на то, чтобы вытащить другого трибута.

— Почему ты выбрал Леви? — потребовал объяснений Пит поздно ночью, и Хеймитч с долей опаски посмотрел на него, потягивая вино.

— Он сын мясника, — лишь и ответил он, словно этого было достаточно.

— А Китнисс, как ты знаешь, охотник! — порывисто возразил Пит. — Она может использовать лук и стрелы, а с учетом ее жизни в Шлаке, также в состоянии прокормить себя самостоятельно.

Хеймитч прервал его, когда Пит снова открыл рот, планируя продолжить:

— Ты полагаешь, что она сможет получить лук и стрелы? У нее нет никаких шансов в кровавой бойне, которая будет в самом начале, мальчик. Она даже и близко не сможет подобраться, чтобы схватить лук или любое другое оружие, — он покачал головой. — Поэтому у Леви больше шансов.

Пит не понимал, почему он так озабочен этим, но где-то в ушах началось знакомое омерзительное жужжание, которое словно охватывало весь его мозг, как было всегда, когда он чувствовал, что готов взорваться. Пит был в ярости.

— У него даже нет той привлекательности, которая заставит спонсоров платить, Хеймитч. Он просто не обладает этим качеством.

— Разве не ты заявил всем, как непривлекательна Китнисс? — сухо спросил Хеймитч, и Пит стиснул зубы, на что Эберенетти лишь покачал головой. — Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не привязывался, блондинчик. Теперь ты необъективен.

Разговор с Хеймитчем лишь больше вывел Пита из себя. Он отстаивал свое мнение не из-за призрачной привязанности, которой на самом деле не существовало, а потому что он реально смотрел на вещи. И Пит принципиально не был согласен с Эберенетти.

Он знал, что спорить дальше бессмысленно. Хеймитч был упрям не меньше, чем он сам. И на этот раз, наверное, впервые на своей памяти, Пит не мог найти слов. Он не мог объяснить, что же такого он видит в Китнисс, почему он был так уверен, что она боец. В конце концов, она уже однажды была на пороге смерти, не так ли? И по всем правилам она уже должна была умереть, как и большинство кинутых на растерзание судьбы детей из Шлака. Но вот она, сильная и упрямая, и выглядит лучше, чем некоторые городские из его района. Но ему было сложно донести это, не приплетая то, что произошло ночью между ними. Он не хотел вообще об этом говорить. Тем более Хеймитчу.

Так что Пит просто выскочил из комнаты, заканчивая этим обсуждение. Не то чтобы Хеймитч возражал, конечно. Эберенетти был уверен, что чем меньше слов, тем лучше. Пит же оказался у дверей в комнату Китнисс раньше, чем понял, куда он вообще-то направляется. Он стукнул пару раз, окинув пустой коридор быстрым взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что никто не видит его сейчас. Когда через мгновение она открыла дверь, он просто вошел внутрь, игнорируя ее удивленный взгляд.

— Что… — начала было она, но он заткнул ей рот поцелуем, не дав договорить. Китнисс, к ее чести, сориентировалась довольно быстро, потому что она обхватила его руками за шею и чуть приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы крепче прижаться к его груди. Впервые в поцелуе было немного борьбы, потому что Китнисс попыталась перехватить инициативу, и Пит был немного удивлен, а также впечатлен ее приобретенной уверенностью.

Пит прервал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть на нее; она неосознанно потянулась за ним, стремясь продлить касание губ, пока не открыла глаза, чтобы встретить его прямой взгляд.

— Что? — снова непонимающе переспросила она, и Пит на самом деле хотел ответить. Слова уже были готовы сорваться с языка, складываясь в пространную речь о том, как ей важно произвести впечатление на Учредителей игр и завоевать определенную репутацию, но он остановил себя от монолога. Внезапно Пит понял, что совсем не хочет разговаривать.

В конце концов, прямо сейчас он видел лучшее применение для своего языка.

Подхватив ее на руки, он отнес ее к кровати, где бесцеремонно бросил вниз. Она слегка подпрыгнула, размахивая руками и пытаясь удержать равновесие, но все-таки упала на спину. Раздражение в ее глазах сменилось изумлением. И, если Китнисс все еще была зла за его поведение в столовой, то сейчас она никак не показывала это. Пит наклонился и потянул за пояс ее штанов.

— Сними рубашку, — приказал он, и странным образом это были его первые слова с того момента, как он ворвался к ней в комнату. Китнисс без лишних вопросов стянула рубашку через голову, в то время как он, стянув ее штаны, отбросил их в сторону. Следом полетели и трусы. Пит поспешно скинул собственную рубашку, а потом встал на колени перед кроватью, положил руки на ее бедра и дернул Китнисс к краю. Ее глаза распахнулись в изумлении.

— Что ты делаешь? — нервно спросила она, когда он, продолжая сидеть на корточках, закинул ее ноги себе на плечи. Он окинул ее медленным взглядом, прежде чем нажать пальцем на ее клитор. Китнисс еще не была достаточно влажной, так что он придвинул свое лицо ближе, почти касаясь носом ее между ног и сразу почувствовав, что она возбуждается сильнее. Китнисс, потрясенная, откинулась назад не в силах смотреть на это.

— Я собираюсь попробовать тебя на вкус, — сообщил Пит, медленно проникая в нее пальцем.

Китнисс снова вскинула голову:

— О чем ты? — у нее на глазах Пит вынул палец и облизал его, заставив ее замолчать.

Он криво усмехнулся ей и, прежде чем она успела спросить еще хоть что-то, открыл рот и положил туда палец.

— Я только начал.

Воздух застрял у нее в горле, когда Пит снова склонился над ней и пальцами развел складки. У нее и без того не было возможности ответить, но когда он принялся вылизывать ее, Китнисс словно и дышать перестала. Она только вскрикнула в шоке, когда он сунул язык прямо в нее. Она дрожала так сильно, что Пит удвоил усилия, словно планировал довести ее до инфаркта. Китнисс задыхалась, она хрипела и пыталась то ли вскинуться, то ли отползти, так что он прижал ее рукой к кровати, не давая сдвинуться с места.

Тщательно вылизав ее, Пит дразняще провел языком по клитору, и Китнисс выгнулась с такой силой, что еще чуть-чуть, и она рисковала слететь с кровати. Пит чуть отстранился, когда она выкрикнула его имя и, он был уверен в этом, еще никогда он не наслаждался таким восхитительно соблазнительным видом. Он ободряюще простонал что-то и снова кинулся вылизывать ее, на этот раз помимо языка используя еще и рот так, словно собирался сожрать ее.

Китнисс кончила, цепляясь за простыни и всхлипывая его имя вновь и вновь.

Она вцепилась пальцами ему в волосы, причиняя определенный дискомфорт, но даже после он не отстранился от нее, продолжая шумно вылизывать, пока она то и дело вздрагивала и стонала.

Она всхлипнула, извиваясь и пытаясь оторвать его от себя:

— Пит, больно, — но он продолжал свое действие и дальше, пока ее послеоргазменное состояние снова не перешло в возбуждение. Тогда засунул два пальца в рот и, тщательно облизав их, засунул их в нее. Как будто этого было недостаточно, он снова склонился и прижался губами к ее клитору, вновь начиная жадно и судорожно вылизывать ее. Через пару минут Китнисс снова кончила со сдавленным криком.

Она вся тряслась как в припадке, когда он наконец отпустил ее и встал. Китнисс не смотрела, как он раздевается, ее глаза были закрыты, и лишь тяжелое дыхание говорило о том, что она все еще находилась с ним.

Она снова посмотрела на него лишь тогда, когда почувствовала тяжесть его тела на себе. Пит был рад, что не встретил никакого сопротивления: Китнисс была настолько податлива, что он мог делать с ней буквально все, что взбредет ему в голову. Тогда он согнул ее ногу в колене и прижал его к груди, а в следующее мгновение он уже оказался в ней.

Это словно заставило ее прийти в себя, и Китнисс взвизгнула, вскинулась, чтобы в следующее мгновение рухнуть обратно. Пит невозмутимо продолжал трахать ее, и она зажмурилась и застонала, подняла руку и согнула ее в локте, чтобы скрыть лицо.

Пит хмыкнул и навис над ней, продолжая плавно раскачиваться взад и вперед.

— Блять, ты такая узкая и влажная, — выдохнул он, стиснув зубы.

Китнисс что-то невнятно пробормотала, с каждым его движением она скользила на простынях, а голова ее моталась из стороны в сторону.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, и она тут же кивнула, не ожидая, пока он потребует ответа. — Скажи это.

— Да, мне нравится, — прохныкала она. Тогда Пит просунул ладони под ее спину и резко дернул ее вверх, так что она прижалась к нему и опустила голову ему на плечо.

— Мне так нравится, — жалобно повторила она. — Мне так хорошо с тобой.

Ее невнятное бормотание подтолкнуло его к краю, и через пару минут он кончил в нее с протяжным рыком. Еще некоторое время он продолжал двигаться, пока действия не стали приносить не только приятные, но и болезненные ощущения, а потом он распластался на ней, придавив всем телом к кровати. Китнисс, казалось, не возражала против этого.

Когда его сердцебиение замедлилось, он уткнулся лицом ей в плечо и еле внятно пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, я тебя еще не заездил. Потому что я собираюсь трахать тебя всю ночь напролет.

Китнисс просто согласно кивнула на это.

 

* * *

И он сделал это. Пит не был уверен, когда они, в конечном счете, уснули, не в силах даже расползтись по разные стороны кровати, так что их руки и ноги переплелись. Он проснулся, когда солнце уже встало, и первая мысль, что пришла ему в голову, что еще никогда он не спал так хорошо. Дело было не только в отсутствии кошмаров, но и какой-то тени беспокойства, которая не оставляла его никогда. Пит словно был уверен, что пока он спит, обязательно должно случиться что-то плохое.

Он не стал будить Китнисс, вместо этого принявшись рассматривать ее. Все-таки она была красива, особенно, когда ее лицо было спокойно и не искажено обычной презрительной гримасой. Хотя и тогда она ему нравилась. Было что-то очаровательно в том, как она раздражалась и как смотрела при этом, не стараясь никому угодить, не используя лицемерные, поддельные улыбки, чтобы расположить к себе. Она вела себя совсем не так, как он перед играми. Но, в конце концов, итог все равно был бы один. Перед всем миром он стал убийцей.

Он разбудил ее чуть позже, зная, что скоро к ней заглянет Эффи, чтобы разбудить перед обучением. Теперь, вернувшись мысленно к своему разговору с Хеймитчем, он решил, что им все же стоит поговорить. И стоило обсудить это наедине, а не при всех в столовой.

Проснувшись, она сначала неуверенно посмотрела на него, постепенно раздражаясь. И, хотя их ждал серьезный разговор, Пит подавил смешок.

— Сегодня у тебя индивидуальный показ. Ты должна убедить распорядителей, что ты просто заслуживаешь внимания.

— Мхм? — прохрипела она, потирая глаза, чтобы проснуться. Осознав, что обнажена, она вытянула руку и потянула за край простыни, пытаясь прикрыться ей.

Пит подавил вздох:

— Я не знаю, что тебе советовал Хеймитч. Может, он продолжал настаивать на том, чтобы вы не высовывались, но это в любом случае бесполезно, когда ты выступаешь перед учредителями.

Она прижала ладонь ко рту, безуспешно скрывая зевок:

— Хорошо.

— Я серьезно, — начал раздражаться Пит. — Ты должна произвести на них неизгладимое впечатление. Сейчас расклад таков, что тебя не берут в расчет из-за того, что ты из Двенадцатого дистрикта и не выглядишь слишком крепкой.

На этот раз она нахмурилась.

— Я знаю. Ты что всерьез считаешь, что я тупая? Я сделаю все, что смогу.

Пит закатил глаза и поспешно встал в поисках своей одежды.

— Ты должна получить высокий балл, Китнисс. Очень высокий, — продолжил он, продевая ноги в штанины, а потом чуть подпрыгивая, чтобы натянуть брюки. — Только тогда у нас как менторов появляется хоть какой-то шанс привлечь спонсоров. Потому что, сколь бы убедительным я ни был, никто не будет тратить деньги впустую. Так что у тебя сегодня очень важный день.

Он уже шел к двери, когда с другой стороны раздался пронзительный голос Эффи:

— Просыпайся, Китнисс! У тебя сегодня очень важный день!

Китнисс ахнула и вскочила, чтобы укутаться в одеяло, а Пит просто улыбнулся и распахнул двери. Эффи почти подпрыгнула, когда увидела его — все еще с обнаженным торсом и очень довольного.

— Доброе утро, Эффи, — небрежно поздоровался он, улыбаясь ей, а потом поднял рубашку с пола и натянул ее через голову, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы и сделать все, как надо.

Она так и не нашлась, что ответить, когда Пит прошел мимо нее, направляясь в столовую. Он знал, что впереди его ждет нагоняй, когда Тринкетт отомрет и примется читать ему нотации о недопустимости такого поведения, но, откровенно говоря, ему было плевать. Он был голоден.

* * *

Он был прав насчет того, что его ждет лекция от Эффи. Что его удивило, так это то, что она не приближалась к нему до конца дня. Честно говоря, он был почти ошарашен тем, что она продержалась так долго. Очевидно, она сдерживала себя изо всех сил, чтобы не начать ругаться вплоть до того момента, как они остались одни в комнате, ожидая, когда остальные вернуться вместе с трибутами, которые сейчас выкладывались на индивидуальном показе.

— Это очень непрофессионально спать со своим трибутом, Пит, — заговорщически прошептала она, нервно оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не станет свидетелем их разговора.

Пит решил изобразить из себя идиота, потому что отчитывать кого-то для Эффи было сродни празднику.

— Как же так? — беззлобно, добавив нотку непонимания, спросил он. Она тут же покраснела.

— Ну, во-первых, это несправедливо по отношению к Леви, потому что ты явно указываешь на свое предпочтение Китнисс, — прошипела она.

Пит невинно посмотрел на нее и с любопытством поинтересовался:

— О, тогда, должно быть, мне стоит и его трахнуть?

Она недоверчиво уставилась на него, возмущенная его наглым предложением:

— Нецелесообразно быть вовлеченным в какие-либо физические отношения с любым из трибутов, — категорично заявила она.

Пит улыбнулся:

— И более неуместно чем то, что ты делаешь с Хеймитчем? — спросил он, явственно намекая на сексуальные отношениях обоих, о которых он знал уже давно.

Она поджала губы, так что они побелели, с трудом сдерживая ответную реплику. Так ничего и не сказав, она сложила руки на груди и рухнула на диван, шумно вздыхая и кидая на Пита раздраженные взгляды. Еще через некоторое время в комнате показались и все остальные, в нетерпении ожидающие результаты индивидуальных показов.

Леви был первым, и, нельзя было не заметить, что он выглядит угнетенным. Он кратко рассказал, что было во время его показа. Учредители были пьяны и вовсе не обращали внимания на его демонстрацию.

Пит тут же забеспокоился, заметят ли они вообще Китнисс, раз к этому моменту уже, очевидно, перешли к застолью.

Прошло более получаса, когда, наконец она ворвалась в комнату и, игнорируя то, что Эффи и Цинна зовут ее, исчезла в коридоре. Она выглядела расстроенной и выведенной из равновесия.

Что, блять, там произошло?

Все уставились друг на друга в растерянности. Через несколько минут тупых переглядок Пит встал с дивана и направился к ней, не обращая внимания на подозрительные взгляды, которыми его проводили Хеймитч и Эффи. Дверь в ее комнату была закрыта, что было ожидаемо, и Пит вежливо постучал, ожидая ответа.

— Уходи, — крикнула она. Он закатил глаза и нажал на ручку. Очевидно, Китнисс была в таком раздрае, что забыла запереть ее на замок, раз уж она планировала остаться в одиночестве. Когда Пит вошел, он увидел, что Китнисс свернулась калачиком на кровати, но она тут же подняла голову на звук открывающейся двери. Ее лицо покрылось пятнами, а глаза покраснели от слез, и она выглядела пьяной до ужаса.

— Я сказала тебе убраться! — она вскочила и толкнула его ладонями грудь, пытаясь выпихнуть за дверь. Пит слегка споткнулся от неожиданности, но удержался на ногах. Тогда он с вызовом уставился на нее, и, когда она поняла, что не в состоянии даже сдвинуть его с места, то в последний раз толкнула его и развернулась, собираясь вернуться в постель. Но, прежде чем она успела сделать хоть шаг, Пит схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе, так что она спиной уперлась ему в грудь. Китнисс тут же вырвалась и отскочила от него:

— Я не хочу разговаривать с тобой сейчас! Оставь меня в покое!

Пит снова закатил глаза. Иногда он забывал, что по существу она все еще была подростком, вспыльчивым и бестолковым.

— Перестань вести себя как ребенок. Я не твой папочка, чтобы утирать тебе сопли, — спокойно прокомментировал он ее вспышку. К чему он не был готов, так это к ядовитому взгляду, которым она смерила его сразу после оглушительно прозвучавшей пощечины.

— Не смей говорить о моем отце! Иначе я убью тебя! — Пит был ошеломлен, но лишь на мгновение, так что его следующие шаги были настолько молниеносны, что она не успела среагировать. Он снова сжал ее в руках, на этот раз удерживая так крепко, что она не могла и пошевелиться. Спиной она прижималась к его груди, одной рукой он удерживал ее поперек, а вторую поднял и сжал на ее горле, заставив ее откинуть голову назад. Он чуть надавил, не так, чтобы действительно задушить ее, но достаточно, чтобы напугать.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты попыталась, солнышко, — прошептал он ей на ухо. Когда она и сейчас не попыталась вырваться, он продолжил с любопытством:

— Я что передавил тебе нервы, что ты вдруг успокоилась?

Китнисс тяжело дышала, а ее сердце трепыхалось под его рукой. Трепыхалось от страха. Как и у того трибута, что он убил. Или тех девушек из Шлака, что он трахал за деньги.

Китнисс не отвечала и не двигалась, так что, в конечном итоге, Пит ослабил хватку, теперь лишь рассеяно поглаживая ее шею кончиками пальцев.

— Хорошо, ты не обязана рассказывать мне о своем отце. Но, как твой ментор, я должен знать, что случилось на показе, что ты так разнервничалась.

Она наконец фыркнула и попыталась выпутаться из его объятий, так что Пит отпустил ее, но слишком резко, отчего Китнисс чуть не упала и смерила его сердитым взглядом. Внезапно она ударилась в слезы:

— Я не знаю, — выпалила она, и ее голос прозвучал необычно пронзительно. — Я чуть не сошла там с ума! Они не обращали на меня никакого внимания, Пит! Я собираюсь умереть, а все, что их волнует, это как набить свое брюхо жареной свининой!

Пит моргнул и осторожно сказал, пытаясь не спровоцировать ее на новый нервный срыв:

— Хорошо, во-первых, ты не обязательно умрешь, и мы над этим работаем. И, во-вторых, что все-таки произошло. Потому что я до сих пор не понимаю.

Китнисс заломила руки, почему-то не решаясь смотреть на него:

— Я выстрелила в них.

— Что?

— Я послала стрелу в их чертову свинью, вокруг которой они все столпились, Пит! — закричала она. Когда он ничего не ответил, она продолжила, на этот раз тише:

— Я так разозлилась, что выстрелила в нее, а потом сразу сбежала, не дожидаясь, пока они отреагируют хоть как-нибудь.

Пит застыл, напряженно обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Это был прецедент. Еще никто не пытался убить Учредителей игр! О чем она вообще думала?

Внезапно Пит почувствовал ярость:

— Ты что серьезно? Ты понимаешь, как глупо ты поступила, Китнисс? — он сглотнул, пытаясь сдержать себя, но кровь уже застучала в висках, а шум в ушах нарастал.

Китнисс тревожно отступила назад, ее лицо вспыхнуло.

— Я не… Я просто не подумала.

— Нет, конечно! Ты никогда не думаешь, не так ли? Ты как вечно раздраженный порывистый ребенок, — выплюнул он, повышая голос на октаву. И внезапно Пит осознал, что так в принципе и было. Она была ребенком, Хеймитч был прав, а он был упрямым идиотом. Кто теперь мог предугадать, что сделают Учредители, чтобы отомстить ей? Убьют ее? Не оставалось никакого шанса, что теперь они позволят ей вернуться с арены. Пит нервно провел рукой по волосам, бегущая по венам вместе с кровью ярость, охватившая его, заставляла его дрожать. И Питу хотелось разнести что-нибудь вдребезги.

— Как будто ты никогда не выходишь из себя! — закричала Китнисс, и он посмотрел на нее.

— Это не я сейчас нахожусь на линии огня, и это не моей жизни угрожает опасность. И нет, я, как бы ни странно тебе было это предположить, никогда не пытался убить кого-то из Учредителей во время своих игр.

— Я не пыталась их убить! Если бы я хотела, они бы уже были мертвы.

Пит покачал головой, отступая от нее:

— Я был неправ. Я так чертовски ошибался, что решил сделать ставку на тебя. Ты не в состоянии даже держать себя в руках. Ты не можешь выиграть эти игры, — пробормотал он, повернувшись к двери. — Мне следовало слушать Хеймитча. Он был прав насчет тебя и Леви.

Китнисс внезапно вскочила перед ним, закрывая своим телом дверь и не давая ему уйти. Она толкнула его в грудь:

— Нет, — а потом она поцеловала его, запустив пальцы ему в волосы и дергая за них, чтобы заставить его склонить голову. Она целовала его отчаянно и страстно. — Не уходи, — пробормотала она, прекратив поцелуй, но не отпуская его.

Ее попытки убедить его лишь больше усугубили ситуацию, но Пит позволил ей целовать его, в то время как его пальцы почти непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Ему приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы не выпустить гнев и не ранить ее ненароком.

И внезапно Пит осознал, как сильно он возбужден. Конечно, она знала, что делать. Почти зарычав, он оттолкнул ее. Китнисс недоуменно посмотрела на него и обомлела, а потом что-то пискнула, когда он толкнул ее к рядом стоящему столику. Его ладони тут же уперлись в края стеклянной столешницы, так что она оказалась между его рук, что лишь усугублялось тем, что вообще-то она была к нему спиной, то есть не могла оценить, насколько он в ярости, но Китнисс даже не думала сопротивляться, когда он дернул ее штаны с бедер, почти выдрав молнию. Нижнее белье последовало за ними. Она даже никак не отреагировала, когда он потянул за собственную молнию и высвободил член. Он быстро сжал его в ладони, а потом прижался к Китнисс. Та шумно выдохнула, когда почувствовала это. Его ладони скользнули по ее бокам, а потом он сжал ее грудь, удерживая ее на месте. Китнисс застонала, и стекло от ее дыхания запотело. Она нетерпеливо двинула бедрами, но Пит продолжал мять ее грудь через ткань.

— Пит…

— Молчи, — прорычал он, выпуская ее грудь из своих ладоней и задирая ее рубашку, чтобы больше оголить задницу. — Я не хочу слушать тебя сейчас.

То, что он был возбужден, абсолютно не значило, что он перестал злиться. Китнисс хныкнула и прикусила губу. Он сжал ладони на ее заднице и чуть погладил, потом взял член в руку и провел им ей между ног. Китнисс попыталась дернуться назад, но Пит поспешно удержал ее на месте.

— Пит, пожалуйста, — попросила она, но он снова толкнул ее к столу.

— Разве я не сказал тебе заткнуться? — рявкнул он. Что-то вроде рычания порывалось вырваться из ее горла, но она сдержалась. Хорошо.

Он снова провел головкой у нее между ног, оставляя чуть влажные следы на ее коже, а потом резко вошел в нее одним быстрым движением. Она задохнулась и почти распласталась по столу. Пит догадывался, что ей должно быть больно, потому что на этот раз он и не думал о какой-либо прелюдии, но она никак не озвучила свои возражения. Он легко установил такой темп, что каждый раз она словно врезалась в столик, а в комнате раздавались громкие пошлые шлепки. Пальцами он нашел ее клитор — конечно, Китнисс не заслуживала этого, но в тоже время Пит хотел, чтобы она кончила. Как только он начал гладить ее, она застонала от облегчения и начала подстраиваться под его движения. Но при этом она молчала, лишь только стонала, пока он трахал ее. Только пару раз с ее губ срывался странный звук, когда он входил слишком грубо или вдруг решал ущипнуть ее.

Пит знал, что это не продлится долго. Особенно с учетом того, как ее внутренние мышцы принялись сокращаться вокруг него.

И это было чертовски хорошо.

Кончая, Китнисс все также не произнесла ни слова, но он безошибочно почувствовал этот момент. Она вскрикнула только, когда он грубо толкнул ладонью ее голову, уткнув ее лицом в стол, и застонал, потому что при этом она сжалась еще больше. Теперь, когда она кончила, Пит мог сконцентрироваться на себе. Сжав руки на ее бедрах, он принялся рывками дергать ее на себя. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот готов кончить, и это заставляло его двигаться все более ожесточенно и яростно. И, черт возьми, оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать.

Он издал несколько хныкающих звуков, кончая внутри нее, пока не перестал вздрагивать. Затем он слабо и как-то болезненно простонал, выходя из нее, и его сперма потекла по внутренней стороне ее бедра. Гнев, казалось, утих вместе с возбуждением, так что когда Китнисс, лишенная его поддержки, начала оседать на пол, он поймал ее и сжал руки на ее талии. Устало вздохнув, он оттолкнул со своего пути валяющееся на полу брюки и подхватил ее на руки. Китнисс тяжело дыша, тут же обхватила его за шею.

— Думаю, нам надо принять ванну, — тихо сказал он, и она кивнула в ответ. Уже в ванной он усадил ее на край, наконец выпустив из рук, и склонился над краном, настраивая температуру воды. Китнисс потерла лицо ладонями и перевела стеклянный взгляд в пол. На ней все еще была рубашка, и она дергала за нее, очевидно, пытаясь таким образом сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-то.

Наконец она задумчиво произнесла:

— Что они сделают со мной, Пит?

Он перевел на нее взгляд:

— Я не уверен.

— Они убьют меня?

Вообще-то, это было первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда он узнал о ее выходке, но сейчас становилось понятно, что в этом не было никакого смысла.

— Нет, я так не думаю. Перед самими играми это просто бессмысленно. Если они хотят убить тебя, то без проблем провернут это на арене.

Она скривилась как от боли:

— Не могут ли они навредить моей семье?

Пит задумался над этим.

— Нет. Они нужны им в добром здравии на случай интервью, если ты окажешься среди выжившей восьмерки.

Китнисс сглотнула:

— Но что… Когда… Если я умру?

Пит понятия не имел, что будет в этом случае.

— Не умирай, — просто ответил он ей, наконец выбрав нужную температуру и повернув кран на полную мощность, чтобы набрать ванну. В комнате запахло лавандой, и это должно было подействовать успокаивающе.

— Наверное, они просто низко оценят твое выступление, — вздохнул он, потирая лоб. — Это, конечно, не очень хорошо, но я все равно попытаюсь привлечь спонсоров для тебя.

Китнисс еле заметно кивнула, а через некоторое время добавила:

— Я клянусь, что попытаюсь выиграть. Я буду стараться изо всех сил. Я обещала своей сестре, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы вернуться к ней.

Пит тоже кивнул. Он не ожидал от нее меньшего.

— Хорошо.

После того, как ванна была заполнена, Китнисс сняла рубашку и лифчик, и Пит помог ей забраться в нее. Она опустилась так, что вода полностью скрыла ее, и на поверхности оставались только ее глаза и нос. Пит подошел к раковине и включил воду, собираясь умыться.

— Пит, — она говорила еле слышно, но он все равно услышал и повернулся к ней. — Спасибо.

Каким-то непостижимым образом он догадался, что эта благодарность была не только за сегодня, но и за ту ночь несколько лет назад, когда он обнаружил ее у дома миротворца Крея. Пит сжал зубы.

— После ванной тебе придется выйти ко всем, чтобы пообедать и узнать свои баллы.

 

* * *

Ужин прошел в напряжении; Пит кратко обрисовал остальным, что произошло во время индивидуального показа Китнисс. Эффи была вне себя, и следующие полчаса она визжала так, что голова разболелась у всех присутствующих. У Пита так точно. В ее нотациях не было ничего нового: очередной бред об этикете, манерах и важности того и другого. Стилисты восприняли новость гораздо лучше. Во всяком случае, никто из них не собирался орать так, что закладывало уши. Хеймитч только покачал головой и почему-то понимающе посмотрел на Пита. И еще никогда ему так сильно не хотелось ударить Эберенатти прямо в лицо.

После обеда они собрались в общей гостиной. Китнисс забралась на диван, наблюдая, как Цезарь Фликерман объявляет результаты всех двадцати четырех трибутов.

Леви получил восемь баллов, и все тут же кинулись с энтузиазмом поздравлять его. Восемь было неплохим результатом. Пит тоже получил восемь на своих играх, хотя он и изображал из себя очаровательного испуганного малыша.

Но, в любом случае, это был неплохо. Вот только Пит не мог понять, почему ему это не понравилось.

Когда на экране появилась фотография Китнисс и ее количество баллов, она подскочила, задержав дыхание.

«Одиннадцать» мелькнуло довольно быстро, а потом Эффи вскрикнула, напугав всех, и лишь через пару мгновений все засмеялись и зааплодировали. Только Китнисс продолжала тупо смотреть на экран.

— Одиннадцать? Но почему?

Хеймитч фыркнул.

— Думаю, им понравилась твоя смелость, девочка.

Она недоверчиво моргнула и слабо улыбнулась. Когда она встретилась взглядом с Питом, он криво усмехнулся, будто говоря этим «Хорошая работа, солнышко».

И Китнисс улыбнулась ему в ответ.

 

* * *

Перед интервью Пит предложил Хеймитчу поделить трибутов: чтобы тот занимался Леви, в то время как сам Пит возьмет на себя Китнисс. Эберенатти в раздражении закатил глаза:

— Если ты действительно хочешь ей помочь, то тебе надо удержать хотя бы пару часов свой член в штанах, блондинчик, — сухо посоветовал он. Пит знал, что Хеймитч вообще-то был прав; по крайней мере час или два он планировал посвятить тому, чтобы рассказать ей, как надо вести себя на интервью. А потом они могли бы трахнуться.

Но Китнисс все еще была не в настроении после разговора с Эффи, так что она явственно показала свое нежелание разговаривать. И в итоге именно она была тем, кто все перевел в горизонтальную плоскость. Она оседлала его, прежде чем Пит успел что-то сообразить, а еще через пару минут она подпрыгивала на его члене, используя спинку дивана как опору. Ее голова была откинута назад, а Пит в это время облизывал ее грудь и поглаживал клитор, просунув руку между их телами.

Когда пару минут спустя она кончила, то замерла, и Пит почувствовал, как уже знакомо она сжимает его член внутри себя. Это почти подтолкнуло его к тому, чтобы тоже кончить, но он не успел это сделать. Пит хотел было опрокинуть ее на спину, когда она соскользнула с его колен и села на пол между его разведенных ног. Ее лицо пылало, а глаза остекленели, и Пит вопросительно посмотрел на нее, но когда она сомкнула губы на головке его члена, все слова тут же вылетели из головы, и он застонал.

Она попробовала лизнуть его, но, когда Пит дернулся вперед резко отпрянула. Она утерла рот тыльной стороной ладони и чуть поморщилась. Пит усмехнулся и, потянувшись, намотал ее волосы на кулак и снова привлек ближе.

— Неплохо на вкус, да? — дразняще поинтересовался он, и она нервно облизала губы. Ее щеки раскраснелись, а затем она неуверенно посмотрела на него.

— Скажи мне, что мне делать. Я не… Я не знаю, как, — призналась она, продолжая смотреть на его член. По ее взглядом Пит обхватил его ладонью и медленно провел вверх-вниз, и, будь он проклят, но Китнисс смотрела на него с восхищением.

— Используй свой рот так, как ты начала, — сказал он, борясь с желанием дернуть ее на себя, чтобы она заглотила как можно больше. — Не торопись и не пытайся захватить сразу все. Если тебе не нравится сосать, то можешь просто облизать его.

Она молча кивнула и приоткрыла рот, и Пит снова провел ладонью от основания вверх. Китнисс решила сконцентрироваться только на головке, облизывая ее, так что Пит продолжал медленно дрочить, внимательно наблюдая за ней.

Он застонал и чуть усилил хватку. Сейчас ему безумно сильно хотелось просто трахнуть ее в рот, засунуть свой член ей прямо в глотку, но ему требовалось быть внимательным и осторожным, учитывая, что это был ее первый минет.

Его внимательность могла бы удивить его самого, если бы он не потерялся в наслаждении. Ее рот был таким влажным, и когда она рискнула использовать язык, чтобы облизать его, Пит забыл обо всем остальном.

— Соси, — потребовал он и слегка толкнулся вперед. Китнисс сделала так, как он просил, и Пит, почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, тут же попытался протолкнуть член ей глубже в горло, чтобы избежать рвотного рефлекса, но она все-таки подавилась его спермой, не в состоянии все проглотить.

Так что она отодвинулась, натужно кашляя, и Пит, чуть отойдя от оргазма, уставился на нее сверху вниз. Его дыхание было тяжелым, но он все равно ухмыльнулся:

— Тебе стоит поработать над этим, — нахально сказал он, и она посмотрела на него, все еще кашляя. Он протянул руку и тыльной стороной ладони вытер ее рот, а потом взял ее за подбородок и потянул к себе для медленного чувственного поцелуя. Когда он отстранился, ее глаза чуть потемнели.

— Ложись на спину и разведи ноги, — сказал он, вставая, и Китнисс поспешно исполнила его просьбу, без стеснения открывшись перед ним. Пит некоторое время любовался видом, а потом опустился на колени и подполз ближе.

Она кончила через пару минут, потом он снова вылизывал ее, пока она снова не возбудилась и после этого трахнул ее.

В итоге устало скатившись с нее, Пит натужно вздохнул.

— Вероятно, нам стоит все же поработать над интервью, — хрипло выдавил он.

— А разве не этим мы сейчас занимались? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Китнисс, и он бы обязательно посмеялся вместе с ней, но она не шутила, как он внезапно понял.

Так что он нахмурился и сел, высматривая свою одежду.

— Не думаю, что Цезаря заинтересует твоя киска, солнышко, — безэмоционально хмыкнул он, торопливо одеваясь. Он услышал шорох, и ему не надо было смотреть на нее, чтобы знать, что она тоже поспешно натягивала одежду. — Одевайся, и к тому моменту, как я выйду из ванны, надеюсь, ты будешь настроена куда более серьезно.

Не глядя на нее, он прошел в ванную комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь.

 

* * *

Интервью с Китнисс оказалось менее, чем запоминающимся; она оказалась не в состоянии следовать любой тактике из тех, что Пит ей предложил и, не смотря на то, как яро она кинулась доказывать ему обратное, она даже не выглядела сексуально. После седьмого бокала виски Пит сдался и предложил ей просто отвечать на вопросы Цезаря максимально честно и попытаться никого не убить прямо на месте.

Леви оказался куда убедительней, а его рассказы, как сына мясника, впечатлили публику. Но у Китнисс все еще было одиннадцать баллов, что создавало интригу.

С этим Пит и собирался работать, как только она окажется на арене.

Последние несколько ночей до игр она не могла заснуть, и Пит был вынужден бодрствовать вместе с ней. Она просила отвлечь ее от мыслей о смерти, и он делал это.

Он и сам, на самом-то деле, был совсем не прочь отвлечься.

Китнисс привыкла спать, свернувшись в его объятиях, и Пит не мог припомнить, чтобы он раньше держал кого-либо еще таким образом, оберегая сон. Он почти чувствовал ее нервный зуд, и хотел бы обнять ее еще крепче, но Пита все еще волновало, что это выдаст его собственные страхи. Они не разговаривали. Ее теплое дыхание оседало на его коже, а ее палец рисовал какие-то странные узоры сразу под его ключицей.

Наконец Пит заговорил.

— Я достану тебе спонсоров. И подарки. Обходи Рог Изобилия стороной, ладно? Я дам тебе все, что тебе будет нужно. Просто пытайся скрываться так долго, как только это будет возможно.

Она вздохнула:

— Хорошо.

В конце концов, он все-таки заснул, но то и дело просыпался, когда Китнисс вскидывалась, охваченная кошмаром, и тогда ему приходилось успокаивать ее. Он делал все возможное, чтобы помочь ей, но, когда пришло время вставать, она выглядела ужасно изможденной и бледной. Она также отказалась есть, так что еду пришлось буквально затолкать ей в глотку.

— Не известно, когда тебе удастся поесть вновь, — уговаривал он ее как ребенка, и она наконец снизошла того, чтобы съесть немного хлеба.

Перед тем как отпустить ее на встречу с Цинной, Пит сжал пальцы на ее подбородке и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Помни, что я тебе сказал. Я позабочусь о тебе.

И, несмотря на страх, в ее серых глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на удовлетворение. Не говоря ни слова, она покинула его, выйдя за дверь.

 

* * *

Открытие игр всегда было самым зрелищным и кровавым, но, если он планировал быть честным хотя бы перед собой, то должен был признать, что лично ему с каждым годом смотреть на это становилось все проще. Настолько, что ему даже не приходилось прибегать к алкоголю. Но когда Пит увидел, как Китнисс пренебрегла его указаниями и кинулась к Рогу Изобилия, чтобы схватить рюкзак, он чуть не перевернул свой стул.

Она чуть не получила нож в спину от девчонки-трибута из второго дистрикта, но, к счастью, тот попал в захваченную ею сумку. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь у нее было оружие. Питу было бы впору разозлиться на нее, но он не мог не согласиться, что на этот раз ее непослушание сыграло ей на пользу.

Леви тоже не проигнорировал Рог Изобилия. Он даже умудрился разжиться мечом, и на экранах показали довольно напряженный момент его борьбы с девушкой из четвертого дистрикта: он увернулся от выпада ее трезубца, а потом оттолкнул ее так, что она упала и, не остановившись на этом, буквально выпотрошил ее, прежде чем сбежал в лес. Пит ничего не мог поделать, но он чувствовал раздражение, что тот остался жив. Чем дольше он оставался мозолить глаза на арене, тем дольше им приходилось делить помощь на двоих — между ним и Китнисс. И Пит не был доволен этим.

Пит знал, что лес был наилучшим местом укрытия для Китнисс, так что тут ее шансы были довольно высоки. Пит надеялся, что и Хеймитч в скором времени поймет это.

Пока Учредители не устроили небольшое представление с огненными шарами. Один из них чуть зацепил Китнисс, и Пит провел немало времени, пытаясь уговорить Хеймитча послать ей лекарство. Но Эберенетти был непреклонен:

— Ты и сам знаешь, что это слишком дорого. К тому же ранение такого плана не опасно для жизни. Тебе сложно сейчас поверить в это, мальчик, но нам необходимо экономить, чтобы в случае, если дела станут совсем плачевны, нам было, чем помочь.

Пит стиснул зубы, не убежденный Хеймитчем. Он был уверен, что Хеймитч экономит деньги для Леви, когда тому что-то понадобится.

В это время профи загнали Китнисс на дерево. У нее не было возможности достать пищу, и она была ранена, так что Пит беспокоился все больше. Хеймитч в очередной раз отказал ему. Тогда Пит обратился к собственным источникам, потому что Эберенетти не мог указывать ему, как тратить добытые им же деньги.

И никого не волновало, что ему фактически пришлось наступить себе на горло. Пит знал все схемы по привлечению женщин. Он безошибочно угадывал направленные на него знаки внимания и жадные, полные похоти взгляды, видел, когда капитолийки были взволнованы его присутствием, правильно понимал их кокетство и томные вздохи.

Многие из них были готовы платить за секс с ним. Пит пытался убедить себя, что это не слишком отличается от того, как он водил девушек из Шлака к себе домой, но по факту это очень отличалось. Диаметрально. Теперь на их месте был он сам. И ему приходилось стискивать зубы и терпеть, ничем не высказывая своего отвращения. Их хриплые стоны и крики во время оргазма буквально оглушали его, в то время как сам Пит чувствовал лишь оцепенение. Каждый раз он мысленно возвращался к Китнисс, и тогда дело становилось чуть проще.

Его услуги щедро оплачивались, так что уже ночью он вернулся. Китнисс по-прежнему была на дереве, а профи разбили лагерь прямо вокруг ствола, ожидая, пока отчаявшись, она не совершит какой-нибудь глупый поступок.

— Я принес деньги. Отправь ей лекарство, — просто сказал он Хеймитчу.

Тот как-то устало посмотрел на него и покачал головой, но отказать в этом случае он был не в праве. Так что он принялся за работу. Уже через несколько минут маленький парашют приземлился на колени Китнисс с ценной посылкой — лучшим лечебным бальзамом Капитолия.

И хотя ей сразу стало легче, она все еще оставалась в затруднительном положении. Если что-то и было дороже, чем лекарства, так это оружие. Возможно, Пит смог бы заработать, но для этого ему понадобилось бы куда больше времени, которого, очевидно, у нее не было.

Если бы только лук сейчас был у нее в руках, а не у трибута из первого дистрикта.

К счастью, Китнисс сама нашла выход: гнездо генномодифицированных ос.

Используя нож, она перепилила ветку, так что та рухнула вниз прямо на ничего не подозревающих профи. Дело было на рассвете, так что никто ничего не понял, пока не стало слишком поздно. Некоторые были только дезориентированы, другим не повезло. Под действием яда пара из них ушла навсегда. Китнисс удалось вырвать лук из опухших обезображенных и безжизненных рук "первой", но и ей самой досталось несколько укусов. Так что, несмотря на то, что теперь она была вооружена, ее начали мучить галлюцинации.

В таком состоянии она провела несколько дней. Шатаясь как пьяная, она бесцельно бродила по лесу, пока не свалилась в какой-то овраг. Пит все это время не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он боялся, что стоит ему заснуть, как кто-то из профи настигнет и убьет ее. Как будто его присутствие по другу сторону экрана могло помочь. Такого рода страх был непривычен.

Китнисс выжила, казалось, на чистом упрямстве. Когда спустя три дня она выбралась из оврага, даже Хеймитч был впечатлен. Она нашла ручей, чтобы утолить жажду и немного перекусила тем, что еще оставалось в ее сумке. Она выжила, хоть и была ослаблена. И, что было немаловажным, она была вооружена.

Хеймитч откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно глядя на экран, а потом перевел взгляд на Пита:

— Может быть, ты был не так уж неправ насчет этой девочки, блондинчик.

Пит попытался скрыть свое раздражение. Но сейчас слишком многое зависело от Эберенетти, так что ему приходилось изображать из себя паиньку. Насколько он был в состоянии это сделать.

— Можем ли мы теперь отправить ей немного хлеба? Прошло уже три дня, когда она в последний раз ела нормально, — Хеймитч молчал, и Пит поспешил добавить. — К тому же, это поднимет ее моральный дух. Вроде как она получит от нас некоторую поддержку, да и хлеб, возможно, напомнит ей о доме.

Хеймитч ответил не сразу. Вместо этого он снова повернулся к экрану, где на этот раз показывали Леви. Тот довольно умело избегал остальных трибутов, но также был довольно истощен. Они уже отправляли ему воду и орехи, как и Китнисс, но он не умел охотиться, так что ему приходилось полагаться лишь на свои знания растений и ягод. Пит знал, что Хеймитч был на грани выбора, и он боялся сказать хоть что-то сейчас, лишь надеясь, что теперь его решение будет в пользу Китнисс.

Наконец Эберенетти вздохнул и нажал на кнопку на панели:

— Надеюсь, что ты все-таки прав, — сказал он.

Пит с трудом сдержал триумфальную усмешку.

 

* * *

Наконец осталось всего шесть трибутов, двое из которых были из двенадцатого дистрикта. Это уже можно было считать подвигом для их беднейшего района. Хлеб, который они отправили Китнисс, казалось, действительно поднял ее боевой дух, хотя поначалу она лишь прижимала буханку к груди, словно не рискуя откусить. Пит надеялся, что хлеб этот напомнил ей о пекарне, семье Мелларк и о нем самом. К несчастью, ему это тоже напомнило о семье, и кровь уже знакомо зашумела, пока он с негодованием не попытался очистить голову от любых мыслей о них и вместо этого сконцентрироваться на Китнисс. По крайней мере, этот хлеб заставил ее снова бороться. На данный момент любые подарки стоили непомерно, так что вряд ли он и Хеймитч могли послать ей или Леви что-нибудь еще.

Но у Китнисс все еще были лук и стрелы, и она находилась неподалеку от ручья, так что вопрос с пропитанием был на ближайшее время решен. К тому же она в любой момент могла снова спрятаться в лесу. Учредители, казалось, почти забыли о ней, потому что основная битва проходила далеко от того места, где Китнисс решила переждать.

Впервые за долгое время Пит позволил себе немного выдохнуть.

Когда парень из первого дистрикта копьем убил Леви, ослабленного голодом и жаждой, Пит даже не расстроился, хоть и чувствовал себя несколько неуютно от этого. Но все, на чем он мог сейчас сосредоточиться, так это на факте того, что еще на один шаг Китнисс стала ближе к победе. К тому же Пит давно научился не принимать близко к сердцу смерти других трибутов. Хеймитч однако воспринял смерть Леви куда хуже. Он уткнулся лицом в ладони и так просидел некоторое время. Через несколько минут молчания он потянулся за стаканом виски и наконец с недоумением посмотрел на Пита:

— Видимо, твоя девчонка сможет справиться лучше, блондинчик.

 

* * *

Все оказалось куда проще, чем должно было быть, по мнению Пита. Но, так или иначе, у Китнисс словно началась светлая полоса. Насколько ее можно назвать такой в тех условиях, в которых Эвердин находилась.

У нее появилось оружие, и она использовала его для охоты. Камеры и теперь уделяли ей мало времени, что говорило о том, что учредители не были ей заинтересованы. И Пит находил, что это хорошо. Остальные трибуты уничтожали друг друга, пока помимо Китнисс не остался только один — трибут из второго дистрикта — Катон.

Именно тогда учредители высушили все ручьи и реки, подгоняя последних выживших к финальной схватке.

Пит жалел, что они не могут отправить ей воду, чтобы Китнисс не пришлось выбираться из своего убежища, но также он знал, что ее в любом случае стравят с Катоном в ближайшее время.

Китнисс почти достигла Рога Изобилия, когда Катон выскочил из леса, преследуемый переродками. Китнисс тоже прибавила скорости и достигла Рога в рекордно короткие сроки. Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, она вскинула лук и прицелилась.

Пит затаил дыхание. Сможет ли она сделать это? Сможет ли убить?

И она смогла.

Ее стрела попала Катону прямо в глаз.

Тот умер мгновенно, а переродки замерли, чтобы через мгновение исчезнуть.

Дальше все происходило слишком быстро. Прогремела труба, а потом Клавдий объявил Китнисс Эвердин победительницей 74-х Голодных игр. Капитолий взревел, приветствуя ее.

Хеймитч посмотрел на Пита. Они оба молчали, словно находясь в оцепенении.

И еще через несколько минут Пит рассмеялся. Он смеялся так сильно, что у него выступили слезы.

 

* * *

Следующие несколько дней Пит не видел Китнисс — она находилась в медицинском центре под присмотром врачей. Это превратилось для него в пытку, и всю ситуацию лишь еще больше усугублял Хеймитч.

— Думаю, ты мне нравился больше, когда был бесчувственным, пьяным социопатом, блондинчик, — проворчал он, и Пит уставился на него, не в силах найти вразумительный ответ.

Цинна и команда были допущены к ней куда раньше, чтобы подготовить ее к интервью у Цезаря. Хорошей новостью для Пита стало то, что учредители в итоге отказались от идеи пластической хирургии. Насколько ему стало известно, они хотели увеличить ей грудь и немного перекроить лицо, чтобы на выходе получить очередную капитолийскую куклу. К счастью, они все же решили, что зрители предпочли бы видеть ту же девочку, которая выжила на арене, но Пит все равно беспокоился, что они решат поменять свое мнение в дальнейшем.

Он слишком много беспокоился о ней.

И это было так странно осознавать, что взял на себя ответственность за чье-то благополучие.

Было ли это тем, о чем предупреждал его Хеймитч?

 

* * *

Она вела себя странно.

Когда ее наконец выписали из больницы, и они увиделись, она казалась ошеломленной и слишком сдержанной. Она даже обняла его в ответ только после заметного колебания. Но Пит вспоминал свою собственную победу шесть лет назад, и как он чувствовал себя после всех этих лечебных препаратов, которыми его накачали под завязку. Ничего не казалось настоящим, но в тоже время словно было слишком реальным. Она, предположил он, была в шоке, как и он тогда.

Тем не менее, он все же увлек ее в комнату, где снова затерялся в своих ощущениях к ней. Она была рядом, она была живой.

Первое интервью прошло довольно просто. Цезарь пытался увлечь зрителей, так как Китнисс вяло реагировала и отвечала на его вопросы слишком монотонно, что должно было отталкивать всех, кто имел несчастье прилипнуть к экрану. Но это больше не имело никакого значения. Она больше не должна была притворяться, чтобы заработать симпатии. Она уже выиграла. На самом деле она гарантированно стала еще менее симпатична в глазах Капитолия, чем была раньше.

Победа не всегда приносила популярность.

Пит это отлично знал.

 

* * *

Только одно последнее интервью и прием в резиденции Сноу вставал между ними и поездкой домой. Это должно было быть достаточно легко.

Но оказалось совсем не так.

Слухи об отношениях Пита и Китнисс разлетелись по Капитолию со скоростью лесного пожара. И Пит даже не догадывался об этом, пока Цезарь не поднял эту тему.

— Итак, Китнисс… Поговаривают, что между тобой и твоим ментором Питом Мелларком возник многообещающий роман. Есть ли в этом хоть немного правды? Ты можешь признаться, потому что мы все здесь друзья, верно? — толпа, подстрекаемая им, ожидаемо весело расшумелась, а Пит порадовался, что находился сейчас вне поля зрения камер. Впрочем, это не помешало ему самому пристально уставиться на сцену в ожидании, что Цезарь собирается развить из этой сплетни. Насколько он знал, в его отношениях с Китнисс не было ничего противозаконного, ничего такого не значилось в своде правил, чтобы напрямую запретить возможность каких-либо отношений между ментором и его трибутом. Возможно, это было немного неуместно на этот момент и звучало довольно смущающее для Китнисс, но никто не стал бы их наказывать за это.

Китнисс не изменилась в лице. Лишь натянуто улыбнулась так, что Пит даже из своего укрытия видел, как фальшива ее улыбка.

— Нет. Пит — мой ментор. И между нами ничего нет.

— Ничего?

— Ничего.

Пит не двигаться. Он чувствовал, что все глазеют на него сейчас. И, хотя выражение его лица не изменилось, внутри все словно перевернулось.

Ничего? НИЧЕГО?

Он не знал, как ему реагировать на это, так что он лишь ускользнул по-тихому еще до того, как интервью закончилось. Но торжественный прием он не мог проигнорировать, так что пришлось выйти ко всем. Он пытался улыбаться и разговаривать, и есть, и пить, как будто не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Но в голове он то и дело повторял ее ответ.

Ничего?

Китнисс во время приема избегала его, но в один особо неловкий момент он нечаянно столкнулись взглядами, и тогда Пит понял.

Она играла с ним.

И никто не догадался, чего ему стоило не швырнуть стеклянный бокал, что он держал в руке, о стену.

Он дождался конца обеда и, когда они уже были в поезде на пути до двенадцатого дистрикта, наконец решился все разъяснить между ними. Она свернулась калачиком на диване возле окна. Колени ее были прижаты к груди, а лбом она прислонилось к стеклу, наблюдая за проносящимися мимо деревьями. Они были одни. И она не повернула голову к нему, пока он не подошел совсем близко.

— Все, что ты делала, было для игр? — прямо спросил Пит, и сам удивился, как спокойно это прозвучало. Куда спокойней, чем он ожидал от себя. Китнисс прикрыла глаза и через мгновение кивнула.

Что-то в нем словно сломалось, что-то, что он даже не думал, у него есть. Напряженный смех словно застрял в горле, и Пит покачал в недоумении головой:

— Ты использовала меня. Так что это было лишь стратегией, которую ты сама для себя придумала, так?

Она снова кивнула, и он скривился от отвращения, а пальцы словно сами по себе сжались в кулаки.

— Полагаю, я должен был ожидать этого от шлюхи из Шлака, да? — гневно спросил он, пытаясь зацепить ее и причинить ей хоть немого той боли, что она причинила ему.

Она наконец-то заговорила, по-прежнему не глядя на него, и ее голос звучал удивительно равнодушным для той ситуации, в которой они сейчас находились.

— Я знала, что ты и Хеймитч будете вытаскивать Леви. Я… Мне надо было найти хоть что-то, чтобы ты обратил внимание на меня, выбрал меня вместо него. Я должна была вернуться домой к своей сестре любым способом, потому что она нуждается во мне.

Питу не стоило так сильно удивляться. О его тяге к женщинам и сексу было хорошо известно на весь двенадцатый дистрикт. В конце концов, не требовалось много, чтобы увлечь его, так? Он же ублюдок, которому только и надо, что грудь и влагалище, в которое можно засунуть свой член.

Запоздало он понял, что дрожит. Ему хотелось накричать на нее, оскорбить так, чтобы она поняла, как он чувствовал себя сейчас, но его тошнило от этого. Ему хотелось блевать от нее, себя, всей ситуации в целом. Ему срочно требовалось уйти, чтобы ударить кого-нибудь или что-нибудь разбить, или просто напиться до невменяемого состояния.

— Поздравляю. Думаю, ты оказалась лучшим игроком из всех, кого я когда-либо видел, — холодно произнес он, надеясь, что в его голосе не слышно горечи. Китнисс даже не вздрогнула, но, когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, окликнула его.

— Пит.

Все в нем буквально кричало о том, что надо уйти, но почему-то он не смог. Так что он повернулся и встретил ее взгляд своим. И было что-то в ее глазах, что путало его. Пит пытался понять, что так смутило его в том, как она смотрела на него, но не мог найти ответа. Так что он просто ждал, пока она что-то скажет.

Китнисс, продолжая с опаской смотреть на него, облизала губы.

— Я догадывалась… Я знала, какие последствия могут быть. Я знала, что если ты сосредоточишь свое внимание на мне, у Леви будет меньше спонсоров. Я знала, что это может быть жизненно важно, — она замялась, и Пит не был уверен, что верно понял, к чему она клонит. — Я знала, но меня это не волновало. Мне было все равно, что он умрет. А потом Катон… Я даже не сомневалась. Эти переродки должны были достать его вперед меня, и я могла бы подождать, но у меня не было ни капли сомнений. Я убила его даже не потому, что мне внезапно стало его жаль. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы это побыстрей закончилось. Что со мной не так?

И внезапно Пит понял, что так смущало его. Этот взгляд он видел каждый раз, когда смотрел в зеркало.

Он тут же смягчился по отношению к ней, а после непродолжительного раздумья даже вернулся, чтобы сесть рядом с ней. Она по-прежнему не отводила от него взгляда, ожидая ответа. Ей отчаянно была нужна уверенность, что она не облажалась, как и он. Но вообще-то именно это и произошло. И то, как она выиграла свои Голодные игры, только подтверждало это.

Когда Пит положил ладонь ей на колено, она не отодвинулась.

— Ничего. Все с тобой нормально, Китнисс.

Ее губы дрогнули, а в глазах не появилось ни капли облегчения от его ответа. Если только принятие. Она посмотрела вниз на его руку, а потом, вместо того, чтобы убрать ее, несмело коснулась своей. К чему это сейчас? Значило ли это, что ей по-прежнему было что-то нужно от него? Или это было только для него?

Пит не двигался, и, кажется, даже его дыхание замедлилось, пока он ждал, что она собирается делать. И она сжала его ладонь в своей. Крепко, почти до боли. Он не возражал. Так они и сидели, не разнимая рук, в то время, как поезд нес их вперед к дому.

И она не отпускала его руки.


End file.
